Redemption
by Beekeeper101
Summary: Naruto son of the Hokage and Hinata the dissowned heiress of the Hyuga clan are sent to train under Jiraiya of the Sannin for the upcoming Chunin exams Naruto to prove himself as a shinobi and Hinata to redeem herself but during their training the young Hyuga discovers a hidden power that was thought to have been locked away from her bloodline but can she master this new power?
1. Prologue

Redemption

Prologue: The Hokage's request

It was a quite morning in the village hidden in the leaves. The sun had not yet risen to awaken the slumbering village. Four figures two men, a woman, and a young boy stood in front of the gates that protected the village. One of the men was Jiraiya of the Sannin also known as the Toad Mountain Sage.

The other man was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage of the Land of Fire and the Father of Naruto Uzumaki. The woman was Kushina Uzumaki the previous Jinchuuriki host of the Nine tailed fox spirit and mother of Naruto Uzumaki. The young boy was Naruto Uzumaki the present Jinchuuriki host of the Nine tailed Fox spirit.

"Jiraiya are you sure you will be able to help Naruto in his training?" Minato asked.

"Of course he is my godson after all." Jiraiya said as he rubbed Naruto's head.

"Cut it out Pervy Sage!" Naruto cried out.

All the adults chuckled at Naruto's comment. Jiraiya then gave Minato a serious look as he thought back to a previous conversation he had with him few days earlier.

It was a clear day and sunny day in the village and Jiraiya had been summoned to the Hokage's manor for a private conversation.

"So Minato I don't suppose you invited me just to reminisce on old times." Jiraiya asked.

"You are correct sensei." Minato replied.

"It's about Naruto, Master. As we are aware the Akatsuki have been after all of the Jinchuuriki hosts for some time now. Kushina included when she was giving birth to Naruto twelve years ago." "I heard how the village was being attacked by the Nine Tails and how you we're able to stop it by sealing it in both Kushina and Naruto. Not only saving the village but your family as well."

"Yes it was a stroke of luck that I remember a special sealing Jutsu that Kushina's mother had taught me a few years ago for just an occasion. But anyways back to the point according to some new Intel we've received from the Anbu Black Ops. The Akatsuki will be making another attempt to capture the Nine Tails again during the next Chunin exams in two years. I know Kushina can handle herself but.' Minato paused and looked away from his former teacher.

"You're worried about the boy aren't you?" Jiraiya answered.

"Yes and even though he is being trained by Kakashi I fear that it won't be enough to prepare him for any future confrontations with the Akatsuki."

"I see."

"Now you see why I requested your presents Master. I want you to watch over Naruto's training and prepare him for the battles that await him down the road."

There was a moment of silence between the two legendary ninjas as master Jiraiya thought over his former student's request.

"Okay Minato I'll do it only because I know the boy has the potential to become a great shinobi." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Thank you master." Minato replied as he bowed to his former teacher.

"Also masters please don't tell Naruto about any of this. I don't want him to know until he is older."

"Well what do you want me to tell the boy?"

"Tell him that it is all preparations for the Chunin exams. I know he will believe it until you are ready to tell him."

Then Master Jiraiya was brought back to the present day by Naruto calling out to him.

"Hey Pervy Sage snap out of it!"

"Huh… Oh sorry Naruto I was thinking about something." Jiraiya said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Humph… probably some girl you were spying on when she was in the bath house."

"Shut up you idiot!" Jiraiya shouted as he rubbed his knuckles against Naruto's head.

"Ow ow ow…cut it out Pervy Sage!"

Then the two were interrupted by Minato as he cleared his throat loud enough for the two mischief makers to hear. Then as the two separated Kushina bent low enough so that she was in eye contact with her son.

"Alright Naruto I want you to be good for Master Jiraiya now alright?"

"I will mom."

"And Master I want you to treat Naruto with a lot of respect got it." Kushina asked grinning while popping her knuckles.

"Sure sure Kushina." Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head while trying to hide his fear.

Then Kushina and Minato held onto their son as tight as they could while trying to fight back tears.

"Grow up to become a great ninja just like your father." Kushina said.

"And when you come back you'll be a big brother Naruto." Minato said surprising both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"What?" both Naruto and Jiraiya asked in unison.

Then both Kushina and Minato held her stomach gently as they could.

"I'm already three weeks into my pregnancy." Kushina said with a blush.

Naruto didn't know how to react to his parent's sudden announcement but decided to give his parents a big warm smile.

"Well Naruto are you ready?" Jiraiya asked as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know it Pervy Sage!" Naruto replied.

Then just as Naruto and Jiraiya were about to leave a famine voice cried out to them.

"Wait Master Jiraiya."

Then Naruto, Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina turned towards the mysterious voice. To their surprise it was Kurenai Yuhi a specialist in GenJustu. Alongside her was a younger girl named Hinata Hyuga the heiress of the Hyuga clan who hid behind Kurenai as they approached Naruto and the others.

"Kurenai sensei, Hinata what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he waved to the two of them.

Hinata was too shy to greet Naruto and the others and chose to hide behind her teacher.

"Hehe…Hinata it's alright they're your friends." Kurenai said as she rubbed Hinata's head.

"Kurenai what brings you out this early?" Minato asked.

"Well I just wanted to see if you remembered your promise to Hinata."

"Promise?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's right!" Minato said.

"Naruto, Hinata is going to train alongside you with Master Jiraiya for the Chunin exams."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he stared at Hinata.

Hinata couldn't stop the blush that was growing on her face.

"Now Naruto I want you to be the perfect gentleman for Hinata alright." Kushina said.

"Don't worry mom I'll be the best gentleman I can." Naruto said.

"Good I'm glad." Kushina said.

"Well Hinata are you ready?" Kureani asked."

"Um…ye…yes." Hinata replied.

"Good oh and master Jiraiya."

"Yes?" Jiraiya asked.

"If Hinata tells me that you have done her wrong in anyway. I'll put you in a genjitsu so horrible it will take a punch from Lady Tsunade to wake you up from it!" Kureani said with a grin.

"That goes double for me!" Kushina said.

"For cryin out loud it's not like I'm going to make a move on her or anything and besides she's too young for me anyway." Jiraiya said.

"Well you two better et going it's a long way to Mount Myoboku." Minato said.

"Right." Naruto replied.

Then he, Hinata, and Master Jiraiya began their journey to Mount Myoboku to begin their training for the upcoming Chunin exams. The morning sun rose shining brightly lighting the way for the travelers.

Meanwhile back at the village gate.

"Minato, Kushina?"

"What is it Kureani?" Minato asked."

"Do you honestly think that with all the training she will receive from master Jiraiya will be enough to redeem herself?" Kureani asked with a concern look on her face.

"I'm not sure, in the end it will be all be up to Hinata to decide her own fate." Minato replied as he held onto Kushina.


	2. Chapter One: The Return Home

Chapter One: The Return Home

It has been two years since Naruto and Hinata were sent to train with master Jiraiya in preparations for the upcoming Chunin exams. Hinata was seen meditating in an open field within Mount Myoboku. She was not the same Kunoichi as she once was not only physically but in many ways as well.

Hinata wore a lavender and cream colored jacket with a matching scarf, and black undershirt and pants. While wearing a newly designed head band around her waist all while keeping her hair in a thick yet neatly tied ponytail.

As Hinata meditated she could feel the forces of nature empower her. Meanwhile deep within the nearby forest a group of mysterious ninjas were coming from all around in an attempt to surround the young Hyuga.

"He's coming from all angles." Hinata said to herself.

She then lifted herself off the ground while focusing her chakra throughout her body preparing herself for the upcoming attack. Then as the group of ninjas began their assault Hinata released all her gathered chakra and entered into her Byakugan.

"Gentle Fist: Infinite Strike!" Hinata shouted.

Then Hinata entered into her fighting stance while the group of ninjas charged towards her. Then Hinata threw the palm of her hand so fast that the human eye could not keep up with her newly found speed, and jabbed it into the chest of a nearby enemy.

The force was so great that it sent the ninja flying backwards towards two more ninjas causing them to disappear into a cloud of smoke. Then Hinata threw multiple jabs towards the oncoming wave of enemies. None of the ninjas could keep up with her speed and strength as one by one they were each turned into a cloud of smoke.

Elsewhere in the forest stood even more ninjas waiting for their best chance to attack the Hyuga heiress.

"Alright everyone take your positions.' One of the ninjas shouted.

Then three of the ninjas separated from each other surrounding Hinata as she battled the other enemy ninjas.

"Okay as soon as she finishes this wave that's when we'll strike." The mysterious ninja said.

Then as Hinata defeated the last of the ninjas she excited out of her Byakugan trying to catch her breath while still in her fighting stance.

"Now!" the mysterious ninja shouted.

Then the four ninjas leapt into the air completely catching Hinata off guard,

"What?" Hinata said.

"Sage Arts: Massive Resangan Barrage!" the ninja shouted.

Then the four ninjas gathered a massive amount of chakra within the palms of their hands, until they each created four massive orbs of swirling chakra.

"Here we come!" the mysterious ninja shouted.

Then he and the other ninjas slammed their collided attack right on top of Hinata while creating one gigantic orb of swirling chakra.

"Ha I beat ya Hinata!" the mysterious ninja shouted.

But just as the ninja praised himself for his victory he could feel a rush of air begin to swirl itself underneath his massive orb of chakra.

"8 Tri-Grams: Massive Rotation!" Hinata shouted

Then a massive sized dome of swirling chakra began to form underneath the ninja's massive attack.

"What?" The ninja shouted.

The young Hyuga heiress and the mysterious ninja's collided Jutsus caused a massive explosion shaking the entire mountain side. The explosion was so great that Master Jiraiya along with his teachers Fukasaku and Shima the two great toad sages could feel the tremors.

"Gwah!" Jiraiya shouted as he spat out the tea he was drinking.

"Oh my, it seems like our students have become more aggressive in their sparing sessions." Shima said as she and her husband sat completely unaffected by the explosion while taking causal sips of tea.

"Oh great I better check to make sure they didn't kill each other." Jiraiya said with a groan.

The master then disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the battle field. He was shocked to find the landscape was scared with craters all over the battlefield. Then as he searched the area he found the two young shinobis lying deep within a massive crater, dizzy and disorientated.

"I think I may have over done it a little." Hinata said.

"Ya think?" the mysterious ninja said while rubbing his head.

The mysterious ninja was revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki. He wore a short sleeved orange and black jacket and a red cloak with black flames at the bottom and fingerless black gloves. Naruto then lifted himself off the ground while extending his hand to help Hinata off the ground as well.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to overdo it with my rotation justu." Hinata said as she reached out to Naruto's hand.

"What are you talking about Hinata that was awesome!" Naruto shouted while lifting Hinata off the ground.

"It was twice the size of my Massive Rasengan, and how you were able to summon it before it crashed into you was even more incredible." Naruto said while making Hinata blush.

"Well glad to see you two haven't killed each other yet." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted.

"Master Jiraiya!" Hinata said.

"Alright you two come on back it's getting late and we got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow!" Jiraiya shouted.

The two young apprentices followed behind their master returning back to Fukasaku and Shima's home where they packed their belongings for their return home. Just as the sun was beginning to set Master Jiraiya had decided to talk with his two students before their journey.

"Alright you two there are something's that I've got to talk to you about." The master said as he took in some casual puffs of smoke from his pipe.

"Like what sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah come on out with it Pervy Sage!" Naruto demanded

"Cool your jets kid and I'll explain." Jiraiya said as he took in another breath of smoke.

"As you two are aware this training session was originally intended for just Naruto but upon the request of your sensei Hinata you were able to join us."

"Yeah okay but could you get to the point Pervy Sage!"

"Alright alright. Anyway as you two are aware that Naruto holds half of the Nine Tailed Fox's spirit inside him."

Naruto clenched onto his stomach as tightly as he could, while Hinata held onto him trying to ease his burden.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata said.

"With that being said Naruto will be targeted by the Akatsuki at the upcoming Chunnin Exams and now I'm afraid that Hinata may be targeted as well."

Both Naruto and Hinata looked up towards their master with a shocked expression on their faces.

"W…What?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean Pervy Sage?"

"What I mean is, through all her training with us Hinata is now able to reach a whole new level with her Kekki Genkai. A level which none of her predecessors before her could ever reach, a level which I thought was to only be told in legend." Jiraiya said as he drew in another puff of smoke.

"What!" Naruto shouted while Hinata look the other way trying to ignore Naruto's surprised look of expression.

"Yup it seems that with all her training spent with Master Shima and the Oracle of Mount Myoboku she was able to create a whole new Byakugan a Byakugan the can surpass that of the Sharingan or any other visual Justu."

"Whoa Hinata I didn't you could did that, that's awesome!"

Hinata didn't say anything but only blushed at Naruto's positive comment.

"This is why Hinata would be considered a valuable target amongst the village's greatest enemies."

"Where are you going with this Pervy Sage?" Naruto demanded.

"What I'm trying to say is. Since the Hyuga clan had disowned her, some time ago other Villages and other Nation's would want to take Hinata and her newly found powers as well."

Hinata stood still motionless unable to speak, tears of sadness fell down the curves of her face. Only reminding her of the pain she had endured all those years.

"Just like before when that man from the land of Lightning tried to kidnap me." Hinata said while wiping away the tear drops from her face.

Naruto clenched his fist with anger until his knuckles began to pop.

"No I won't allow anyone to take her." Naruto shouted.

"Hinata has already gone through enough she shouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff it's not fair!" Naruto said as he threw his fist into the ground while creating a small crater.

Hinata was shocked by Naruto's anger while Jiraiya stood motionless holding his pipe carefully in his hand.

"And what do you purpose on doing if this situation comes to past Naruto?" Jiraiya asked while Hinata looked towards Naruto.

Naruto couldn't answer right away but lifted his fist from the ground. He notice a small stream of blood dripping from an open cut on his hand. Naruto then clenched his fist again but not out of anger but as though he felt a new purpose surging through him. He then lifted his fist towards Hinata his resolve unshaken.

"I vow to protect her with everything I've got!" Naruto said proudly, shocking Hinata while Jiraiya just smiled.

Hinata could feel her grip on her lap tighten while she ignored the tears in her eyes. She then stood above Naruto and Jiraiya while raising her fist proudly towards Naruto.

"And I vow to protect Naruto with everything I have!" Hinata said proudly.

Jiraiya just sat there while taking in his last puff of smoke.

"And just how do you two intend on keeping these promises?" Jiraiya demanded.

Both Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other then looked toward Jiraiya while raising their fists towards him.

"Because it's my nindo my ninja way!" The two young shinobis replied.

Jiraiya was shocked to hear what his apprentices had just said.

"Well now." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"It looks like you two are in good hands."

Both Naruto and Hinata giggled at each other while trying to hide the blush on their faces.

"Alright you two we better turn in for the night we got a long trip ahead of us tomorrow."

Then Jiraiya and his two apprentices then walked back to Fukasaku and Shima's home where they got a full night's sleep. The next day all three shinobis awoke early in the morning they had said their goodbyes to Master Fukasaku and Shima and began their journey home.

But unaware to the trio of ninjas, they were all being watched by a woman in a clear hooded cloak.

"Be safe Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata." The woman said before she vanished.

Hinata looked towards the mountain side where the woman was standing on.

"Hey Hinata is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

"Um…Ye…Yeah I'm fine." Hinata replied.

Then she, Naruto, and Jiraiya continued their journey back to the village hidden in the leaves.


	3. Chapter Two: The Reunion

Chapter Two: The Reunion

It was a sunny and peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All the villagers were enjoying the era of peace that their leader the Hokage had preserved throughout his reign, and were all eagerly awaiting for the upcoming Chuninn Exams. As selective posters and decorations were all being hung up all throughout the village.

Meanwhile the Hokage himself was kept busy with massive amounts of paperwork all for preparations for the Chunnin Exams. As the hours passed by Minato had finally felt the pressure of all his paper work and decide to take a few minutes away from his work to enjoy the view of the village from his office.

"Those three should be coming home any day now." Minato said to himself as he stared into the distance.

Then a knock on his office door snapped the Hokage from his trance.

"Come in!" Minato shouted but no one had answered.

"Strange I could have sworn I heard someone." Minato said to himself.

He then lifted himself from his chair and walked towards the door. As he opened the door he found that no one could be seen. But just as the Hokage was about to return to his work he could hear a small giggle in the hallway.

The Hokage quickly turned his head towards the hallway and found the origin of the voice.

"Anya! What are you doing here?" Minato said to his daughter as he lifted her off the ground.

Anya Uzumaki is Minato's and Kushina's second child. She has red hair that she keeps in two separate pony tails and wore a blue kimono top and lavender colored pants.

"Tehee, I wanted to see you daddy." The two year old toddler replied.

"Aww well thank you sweetie." Minato said while giving a kiss to Anya's forehead.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be with your mother right now?" Minato asked.

Right as Minato had said that his beloved wife Kushina had appeared from behind a nearby corner while trying to catch her breath.

"Huff…Huff… Minato Have you seen Anya anywhere I can't find…"

Kushina had interrupted herself as she found their daughter in her father's arms.

"Hi mommy." Anya shouted.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Anya." Kushina said while taking in a sigh of relief.

Minato then gave Anya to his beloved wife to hold.

"She got away from you again?" Minato asked with a grin.

"Yes, I turn my head away for one second and the next thing you know I'm looking all over the place for her." Kushina replied.

"Doesn't she remind you of Naruto a bit?" Minato asked while leading his family back into his office.

"Actually in some ways she does." Kushina replied while looking out the same window that her husband had previously did."

"I miss him, Minato."

"Don't worry dear they'll be popping up any day now…" Minato said but was shocked to what he had seen out the window.

"What is it Minato?" Kushina asked but was equally shocked as she looked out the window.

Both Kushina and Minato had seen Master Jiraiya along with his two students about to enter the mansion.

"Is that..?" Kushina asked.

Minato then ran towards his door in hopes to catch up with the group of shinobi..

"What's going on mommy?" Anya asked as she found her mother in tears.

"Anya you're going to meet your big brother!" Kushina said with a joyous tone.

"Really!" Anya replied in an equally excited tone.

"Yes now let's go see him." Kushina said as she ran out the door while holding Anya tightly in her arms.

Meanwhile Master Jiraiya and his two young students had entered the Hokage's mansion weary and exhausted from their travels.

"Whew… Oh boy I don't remember a trip from Mount Myoboku being that long and exhausting." Master Jiraiya said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"It wouldn't have been if you didn't make us stop at that hot spring village!" Naruto shouted.

"Would you shut up you yellow haired brat! You knew I had important research to do for my next novel!" Jiraiya replied in an angry tone."

"Research my right butt cheek! If it hadn't been for your oh so precious research we would have been back hours ago!"

"Master Jiraiya, Naruto please stop yelling we're in the Hokage's mansion after all." Hinata pleaded.

"Hmph… You deserved that beat down all those women gave you after they caught you peeping in the bath house Pervy Sage!" Naruto said in a cocky tone.

"Why you insignificant little brat just wait till I get my hands on you!" Jiraiya shouted as he struggled to get to Naruto but was being held back by Hinata.

"Oh yeah bring it on you pervert!" Naruto said only aggravating Jiraiya even more.

"It's so embarrassing when they fight like this." Hinata said to herself as she struggled to hold back Both Naruto and Jiraiya.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat had brought silence to the hostel scene.

"Dad!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Lord Hokage!" Hinata shouted.

"How's it going Minato?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

Naruto then ran towards his father who had welcomed him with open arms.

"I've missed you dad." Naruto said as he tighten his grip around his father.

"I've missed you too Naruto." Minato replied as he held onto his son.

Then Kushina had entered the room, carefully placing Anya by her father so that she could hold her loving son.

"Naruto." Kushna said as streams of tears fell down the sides of her face as she held onto him as tightly as she could.

"Hi mom." Naruto said as a single tear drop fell down the side of his face.

As she watched this Hinata couldn't help but feel joyful as she witnessed Naruto's reunion with his parents.

"Naruto I'm so happy for you." Hinata said to herself.

Just as Naruto parted himself from his parents he noticed a small girl hiding shyly behind his mother.

"Hey Mom, who's that little girl behind you?" Naruto asked.

Then the little girl went into a panic and hid herself completely behind Kushina. But Kushina had picked up the little girl from behind her and introduced her to her older brother.

"Naruto this is your little sister Anya. Anya this is your big brother Naruto."

Both Hinata and Jiraiya gasped after they had heard that this little girl in Kushina's arms was Naruto's little sister. Anya was nervous about meeting her older brother for the first time as she buried her face deep within her mother's blouse.

"Hey now don't treat your older brother like this Anya and say hi." Kushina said.

Anya slowly faced her older brother as he gave her a warm smile and he greeted her.

"Hiya." Naruto said.

"Uh..Uh..H…Hi." Anya replied in a nervous like tone.

Naruto couldn't help himself from giggling after meeting his little sister.

"What's so funny?" Anya demanded in a childlike tone.

"He He… You reminded me of my friend back there when we we're kids." Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

Then everyone began to laugh even Anya couldn't help but laugh.

"Mom is it all right if I hold Anya for a sec?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but be careful with her." Kushina replied.

"I will."

Then after Kushina had given Anya to Naruto to hold, both Naruto and Anya had begun to share a bounding moment as Naruto tickled Anya's stomach while Anya giggled uncontrollably. Everyone watched the two siblings playing happily together.

After the reunion Minato had brought everyone back into his office for an important meeting.

"Well I'm glad that the two of you had survived Master Jiraiya's rigorous training." Minato said

"Well it wasn't easy but mission accomplished dad, me and Hinata are now way way stronger." Naruto said proudly

"Heh..Well of course they are after all they did learn from the best!" Jiraiya said.

"So does this mean they both mastered the Sage Arts?" Kushina asked while holding Anya in her arms.

"Well not exactly." Jiraiya said as he rubbed the back of his neck while giving an awkward smile.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Minato asked.

"Well, Naruto here has fully mastered the Sage Arts and can summon Nature Chakra at will, but Hinata on the other hand."

Master Jiraiya gave a sigh as Hinata turned her head shyly as though she were ashamed by something.

"Hinata can absorb Nature Chakra as well as Naruto and add it to her own. But she hasn't fully mastered Sage Justu yet."

"I see." Minato replied.

Master Jiraiya then moved himself closer towards his former student until he was only in Minato's hearing rang.

"But however with some help from the oracle of Mount Myoboku she was able to unlock her hidden potential."

"What do you mean Sensei?" Minato asked.

Master Jiraiya then lowered his voice to where only Minato could hear.

"What!" Minato said with a surprised look on his face.

"But I thought that was only legend."

"Not anymore, this young Hyuga heiress has unlocked one of the most powerful visual Justus in existence." Jiraiya replied.

"I see, still I want to know how far they've came in their training if you don't mind Master."

"Not at all I'm also eager to see how far my students have come as well." Jiraiya replied.

Then both Jiraiya and Minato turned their attentions back to the two young ninjas.

"Well you two it seems that there's another test awaiting for the both of you." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Wait another test?" Naruto asked in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked

"What we mean is that the Hokage and I want to see how far you two have come in your training." Jiraiya said.

"So we decided that the two of you will be undergoing special individual tests." Minato added.

"Wait hold on for a sec, so me and Hinata won't take these tests together then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes that's correct." Jiraiya replied.

Hinata looked down towards the ground in disappointment.

"No offence Pervy Sage but me and Hinata work better as a team!" Naruto argued.

"Sorry Naruto it's been decided either you two take the tests or you don't partake in the Chunin Exams." Minato said in a serious tone.

"What!" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"So if you two want to be a part of the Chunin Exams then I suggest that you both get a good night's sleep and be prepared for these test are going to push you beyond your very limits!" Master Jiraiya added.

Naruto turned his attention towards Hinata who looked worried about the upcoming tests. He then gently held his hand onto hers surprising both Hinata herself and Kushina as well.

"Naruto?" Kushina said to herself.

"Don't worry Hinata once we past these tests we'll be one step closer to becoming Chunnin." Naruto said with a warm smile.

Naruto's words of confidence had eased Hinata's burdens as she looked at Naruto with much admiration.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata replied.

Minato once again cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention back towards him.

"Well since that's been taken care of how about we all grab something to eat in celebration of your return?" Minato asked.

"Aw yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"And what about you Sensei it's my treat." Minato said.

"Nah you go on ahead I um… got some important business to attend to." Jiraiya said as he stared into space while a small stream of his own saliva fell down the side of his mouth.

"Wipe your mouth off you perverted old man!" Kushina said in an annoyed tone.

"Huh… oh sorry about that." Jiraiya said as he wiped off the drool from his face.

Soon everyone parted ways, Master Jiraiya to go explore the village and Naruto and the others went to Ichiraku ramen shop where they all enjoyed a great meal and conversations.

"You can't be serious!" Kushina said as she and the others giggled while hearing Naruto and Hinata's adventures in their training.

"It's true as soon as those women saw Pervy Sage Peeping they gave him the beating of a life time." Naruto said while trying not to choke on his noodles as he laughed.

"But I'm not sure if it's a punishment if he enjoyed it." Hinata added as she giggled.

Soon everyone was uncontrollably laughing spilling ramen broth everywhere around in shop.

Then a familiar famine voice had broken through the laughter.

"Is that Hinata I hear?" The woman's voice said.

Hinata's face had lighten up after hearing the woman's voice.

"Kurenai Sensei!" Hinata shouted.

Then Hinata's former teacher had entered the famed ramen shop.

"Oh my Hinata you've become quite the young woman." Kurenai said in a surprised tone.

Hinata nearly leapt out of her seat as she went to give her former teacher a hug.

"Kurenai Sensei I've missed you."

"I miss you too Hinata." Kurenai replied as she held onto Hinata as tightly as she could.

"Hey Kurenai Sensei." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well well well… Long time no see Naruto." Kurenai said as she rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

"Oh by the way Hinata I hope that you don't mind, we have it arranged for you to live with Kurenai Sensei for the time being." Minato said.

"Of course not." Hinata replied.

"That's good." Kurenai replied.

"Are you almost done with your noodles?"

"Yes Sensei." Hinata said as she drank what was left of the broth from her bowl.

"Alright then let's head back ." Kurenai said as she left the restaurant.

"Bye everyone and thank you for the ramen Lord Hokage."

"Hehe… Any time Hinata." The Hokage replied

"Hey good luck tomorrow Hinata, I don't want to go through the Chunnin Exams without my partner." Naruto said with a grin.

"Good luck to you too Naruto." Hinata replied.

She then followed Kurenai Sensei into the moonlit village, soon Naruto and his family did the same as well as they all returned to their home.

"So Naruto are you nervous about the test tomorrow?" Kushina asked.

"A little, I mean this is gonna be the first thing I've ever done without Hinata since we began our training." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry big brother you're gonna do great!" Anya said proudly as she sat on her father's shoulders.

"And don't worry I know Hinata will do great tomorrow as well." Minato replied.

"You think so?" Naruto asked

"I do" Minato said as he rubbed Naruto's head.

"Yeah you're right dad. I know she will!" Naruto said as he raised his fist into the air.

"Hinata and I are gonna go all the way!" Naruto shouted.

Then Naruto and his family had returned to their home where Naruto was preparing himself for the upcoming tests that were awaiting him and Hinata.


	4. Chapter Three: The Tests of a Shinobi

Chapter Three: The Tests of a Shinobi

As the late night hours passed by, Hinata had finished putting away all her belongings in her room that Kurenai had given to her. After Hinata had placed the last of her clothing in her dresser she laid her weary body on her bed, slowly beginning to close her eyes. Then a knock on the door awoke the young Kunoichi.

"Hinata may I come in?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes Sensei." Hinata replied as she lifted herself.

"How are you doing Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she sat down next to her.

"I'm fine just a little tired though." Hinata replied as she yawned.

"I bet, it sounded like you had a long journey today."

"Yes we did." Hinata replied.

"And what about your training, Master Jiraiya didn't give you any trouble during that time did he?" Kurenai asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh no, he taught Naruto and I many things during our training. Actually now that I think about it Master Jiraiya is more like a grandfather to me now." Hinata replied.

"Well that's good, and speaking of Naruto I hoped he treated you with just as much respect as Master Jiraiya did during your training."

"Oh yes he did. We've never been so close as we are now." Hinata replied.

Kurenai noticed how Hinata was pushing her index fingers against each other as a sudden blush began to grow on her face.

She wanted to ask Hinata if something happened between her and Naruto but she didn't, knowing how shy Hinata is. Kurenai didn't want Hinata returning to her past insecurities. Kurenai loved the new fierce Hinata. Kurenai smiled seeing herself in Hinata and knowing how hard it is for a shinobi to have a private let alone personal life.

Kurenai then notice a hawk indigenous to the Land of Fire flying high in the moonlit night. Seeing this Kurenai knew that the Hokage was summoning all the highly ranked Shinobi in the village for an emergency meeting.

"What is it Kurenai Sensei? Hinata asked.

"Oh it's nothing Hinata, you better get some sleep now you've had a long day and you need your rest."

"Okay Sensei." Hinata said as she crawled into the sheets on her bed.

"Good night Sensei."

"Good night Hinata." Kurenai replied as she turned off the lights in Hinata's room.

As soon as Hinata fell asleep Kurenai left the apartment and ran through the village followed by other Ninjas from the village. All of them were racing through the empty streets of the village towards the Hokage's mansion.

As all the highly decorated ninjas arrived, they all bowed in respect towards the Hokage who stood before them.

"Alright since everyone is now here we can now begin this emergency meeting." The Hokage said.

"As you're all aware the Chunnin Exams are approaching soon, and we're going to have to tighten security around the village. Especially considering that the Akatsuki are planning to attack during this event. The intel the black ops have been able to gather is sketchy, the Akatsuki is keeping the cards close to their robes. What we have learned is their main goal is to capture the nine tail." The Hokage heard one of the shinobi ask another

"Did he say the Nine tail and not the Nine Tails" The Hokage answered the Shinobi

"Yes the Akatsuki wants the Nine tail in it's original form, not the one created when I separated it's spirited and placed half in my wife and the other half in my son. This means they will try to take Kushina and Naruto. I know I don't have to tell you all how important it is to stay alert, while we allow the next generation to prove themselves. We have all taken oaths to protect our home, our families, our village and all who enter we will do this with our lives. Be safe, you're all dismissed." The Hokage said as he waved his hand to dismiss everyone.

All the ninja had disappeared all except for two, Kurenai and Kakashi Hatake a former student of Minato.

"You wanted to see us Lord Hokage?" Kurenai asked.

"Please Kurenai there is no need for formalities, and yes there are some things that I would like go over with the two of you."

"What is it Sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it concerns your student Kurenai."

"What does this have to do with Hinata?"

"Well…. According to Master Jiraiya Hinata was able to unlock one of the most powerful visual Justus ever created during her training at Mount Moyoboku ."

"What do you mean Sensei?"

"What I mean is…. She was able to unlock The Heavenly Sight Byakugan."

"What!" Both Kurenai and Kakashi said with a surprised look on her faces.

"But I thought that The Heavenly Sight was only a legend." Kakashi said.

"Not anymore it's not, and that's why I brought you two here. We already have to worry about the Akatsuki trying to take Naruto and Kushina, we don't need to worry about our enemies trying to take one of the most powerful visual Justus of our time."

"What do you need us to do Sensei?"

"I have asked you two here because I want you two to lead a special task force to protect Hinata until the time comes to where she has fully mastered the Heavenly Sight. But I want your team to watch over her in secrecy, I don't want her to feel like a bird in a locked cage."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Good now there's just one more thing I want to talk to you two about."

Both Kurenai and Kaskashi looked towards the Hokage with much curiosity.

Meanwhile a slumbering Hinata was found tossing and turning in her bed.

"Hanabi…Hanabi.!" The young Shinobi mumbled.

Deep within her subconscious Hinata found herself surrounded in darkness, frantically searching the area for something very important to her.

"Hanabi where are you?" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata…. Hinata is that you?" A voice replied.

"Hurry the bad men got me please Hinata hurry!"

Hinata than ran as fast as her body would allow her, wondering the eternal darkness in search for her beloved younger sister. Her breath began to choke inside her throat as she continued her search.

"Hanabi…Hanabi!" Hinata shouted once again.

Hinata awoke herself from her nightmare, struggling to catch her breath as beads of sweat feel down the sides of her face.

"Wh… What was that about?" Hinata asked herself.

As Hinata struggled to find the meaning of her dream, she felt the presents of another person lingering in the shadows of her room.

"Who's there reveal yourself!" Hinata demanded.

There was no reply, the silence was beginning to become unbearable for Hinata as she prepared herself for any confrontations that were to come.

"Are the one formally known as Hinata Hyuga?" A man in a black hood and animal themed masked asked.

"Y… Yes." Hinata replied.

"The Anbu Black Ops…. Why are they here this time of night?" Hinata asked herself.

"The Hokage has requested your presents at the training grounds." The man replied.

Then the man vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving no evidence of his presents in the room. Hinata then quickly turned her head to her alarm clock on her nightstand. The time had read thirty minutes past four in the morning.

"I guess it's time." Hinata thought to herself.

She quickly dressed herself in her usual attire and grabbed as many ninja tools as she could from her private collection.

"I better be quite so that I don't accidently wake up Kurenai Sensei." Hinata said as she slipped on her sandals.

She then quietly snuck out of the apartment and quietly walked down the vacant streets of the village.

"I wonder what the test is going to be. I've haven't done anything like this without Naruto's help since our training began. I wish he could help me with these trials the Hokage is forcing us to take ." Hinata said as she made her way towards the training grounds.

The morning sun was beginning to rise over the eastern mountainside as Hinata finally made it towards the training grounds. but to her surprise she saw Naruto sitting on a boulder in front of the gate while reading a novel written by Jiraiya.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto looked away from his novel and greeted Hinata, singling her to join him by the boulder.

"What are you reading Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"It's one of Pervy Sage's books." Naruto replied.

"Ohhh….. It better not be one of those books from his Make Out series!" Hinata said with a grin."

"Huh…. No no it's not what you think it's actually his very first book he made." Naruto said as he shown Hinata the cover of the book.

"The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja." The cover read.

"Oh I never heard of this one before." Hinata said after Naruto had given her the book.

"Yeah apparently it's about this one ninja who seeks for the answer to rid the world of the cycle of hatred."

"Oh wow that's sound like an amazing book Naruto." Hinata said as she skimmed through the book.

"Hehe… actually my dad named me after the main character of the story." Naruto said as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Really?"

"Yup hehe."

"Well I still like your name Naruto." Hinata said as she leaned herself against Naruto.

Naruto began to laugh awkwardly while scratching the back of his head as Hinata did this.

"Is there something funny Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto then noticed how Hinata's eyes shimmered in the early morning sunlight. He felt the warmth from Hinata stretching throughout his body. His heart began to beat faster as Hinata wrapped her hand around his.

"Hinata I…"

Naruto was interrupted by Hinata who had placed her index fingers in front of his lips.

"Shhh….. We can talk later, right now though I just wanted to enjoy this sunrise with you Naruto." Hinata said as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto wasn't sure how to reply to what Hinata had said, but instead he decided to hold her closer to him as they both watched the morning rise high above the horizon.

Naruto didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, but he knew that what he wanted to say to Hinata was important.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto said as he looked down towards Hinata

"Hmm?" Hinata replied while having her eyes closed.

"I… I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked as she gave him her full attention.

"Something that the Pervy Sage said has been bugging me for a while now. "

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how he said that the village's enemies would try to take you if word got out about your new Byakugan?"

Hinata looked down to the ground after Naruto a brought up their previous conversation with Master Jiraiya.

"Ye...Yes" Hinata stuttered .

"Well…. It's just that... I don't think you should use this new Justu." Naruto said.

"What!" Hinata shouted.

"What I mean is…. I'm scared Hinata I'm scared of losing you." Naruto said.

"I'm scared that our enemies could end up taking you if word spreads of your new Justu."

There was a moment of silence between the two Shinobis.

"So you're trying to say I should try and hide myself like I did when we we're younger?" Hinata asked as she looked away from Naruto.

"What no no… that's not what I meant at all."

"Then what you're saying is that the promise that we both made to ourselves, to Master Jiraiya was a lie?"

Naruto then had a surprised look on his face as he thought back to the promise both he and Hinata had made.

"I vow to protect her with everything I've got!" these words echoed through Naruto's mind.

"N…No" Naruto said as he looked down.

"I made the exact same promise with you Naruto remember?" Hinata shouted

"I…I remember." Naruto replied

"You don't think that I'm scared too Naruto."

"What you fear of happing to me could end up happing to you as well Naruto." Hinata said as tears ran down the sides of her face.

"I'm scared Naruto I'm scared that the Akatsuki will succeed in their goal and take you away from me." Hinata said as she buried her face deep within Naruto's shirt.

Naruto tried his best to comfort her as he wrapped his arms around her while fighting back the burning sensation in the back of his eyes.

"You have a Mother, a Father and a little sister Naruto but I don't, I don't have those kinds of luxuries anymore!" Hinata said

"You may not have realized this yet. But ever since my father had decided to disown me from the Hyuga clan you're all that I have left in this world Naruto!" Hinata shouted."

"Hinata." Naruto said in a low voice.

"So don't ever tell me to hide my true potential, because what I promised you that day is true. I will use all my strength, all my power, and everything that I have to protect you!" Hinata said.

As Hinata continued to weep, Naruto tighten his grip around her as he allowed the tears that he was fighting back to fall down the curves of his face.

"Hinata." Naruto said in a low tone.

She didn't say anything but instead she looked up to Naruto as more tears ran down her face.

"I should have never said those things Hinata…. It's just that… Everything that you said and everything that you're willing to give up….. Well it's everything that I'm willing to sacrifice for you as well…."

"What?"

"I may have a Mother, a Father, and a younger sister now and they're all worth protecting but you're also worth fighting for Hinata….. And I would gladly give my own life to protect anyone who I love…including you Hinata."

"Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto wiped away the tears from Hinata's beautiful face

"I'm not afraid to admit it Hinata. You the reason why I want to become a stronger Shinobi. You were the one that pushed me forward, even when I had given up. You're the one that I draw my courage and my strength from. And that's why I love you Hinata."

Hinata sat there in shock as she stared into the eyes of the one who she had loved her entire life.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Hinata then placed her hand gently on the side of his face, brushing away his tears while giving him a warm smile.

"I love you too Naruto. You're my life, my hope, my dream come true. I've always loved you Naruto."

Naruto was speechless as the girl who he had fallen in love with had confessed her love to him. A smile started to grow on his face as he held her tightly in his grasp ,while the same smile had grew on Hinata's face as well.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat had interrupted the moment.

"Dad!" Naruto said.

"Lord Hokage!" Hinata shouted.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything but it's now time to begin your tests now." The Hokage said while never giving Naruto and Hinata direct eye contact.

Naruto then notice a single tear drop fall of the side of his father's face.

"Dad, are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"No,no… I just have something caught in my eye." The Hokage replied.

Meanwhile deep within the forest, both Kushina and Jiraiya were wiping away tears after witnessing this touching moment shared between Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh these accursed allergies when will they end!" Jiraiya said.

"My little boy is becoming a man." Kushina said as she bit into the handkerchief she was using to wipe away her tears.

"Let me use that now Mommy." Anya said as she used her kimono sleeve to wipe away her tears.

After everyone had settled down Minato, Naruto, and Hinata were standing in the heart of the training grounds, waiting for their tests to begin.

"Now the time has come for the two of you to prove yourselves worthy of participating in the Chunnin Exams."

"Right!" Naruto said as he tighten his headband.

"Alright!" Hinata said.

"Now as you two are aware, the both of you will be partaking in two individual tests that will allow me to evaluate on how far the both of you have come in your training these past two years."

"Right!" Both Naruto and Hinata said.

"Now Naruto your test will be a one on one sparing session with me."

"With you dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and you Hinata your test will be a one on one sparing session with…."

"Me!" a famine voice said.

To both Naruto and Hinata's shock it was none other the Kurenai as she jumped off a nearby branch from the forest.

"Kurenai Sensei?" Hinata said in shock.

"Yup, the Hokage had requested me to challenge you before the Chunnin Exams were to begin."

Hinata looked to the ground slightly intimidated by her chosen opponent.

"Sensei."

"Hmmm."

Hinata then raised her fist towards Kurenai, surprising both her and Minato.

"I vow to give it everything I've have in our match!" Hinata proclaimed.

Kurenai was shocked by Hinata's confidence but was equally pleased.

"All right then if you're so confident then follow me to the other side of the training grounds that's where our match will be held." Kurenai said as she motioned Hinata to follow her.

Just as Hinata began to follow Kurenai she stopped for a second and looked straight towards Naruto.

"Naruto, please give it everything you have as well."

Naruto then smiled towards Hinata.

"You know I always do!" Naruto replied as he gave Hinata a thumbs up.

Hinata gave Naruto another smile before she left to follow Kurenai. Then it was just Naruto and Minato standing face to face.

"I hope you're ready Naruto. Just because you're my son doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you." Minato said as he entered his fighting stance.

"Heh… I wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto said as entered into his own fighting stance.

Meanwhile just as Kurenai and Hinata had reached the other side of the training field they too faced each other preparing themselves for the upcoming battle.

"Hinata I don't want you told back, understand?" Kurenai asked while she pulled out a kunai knife from her back pocket while tightly holding it in her hand.

Hinata shock her head in response to Kurenai and entered into her fighting stance.

"Ready!" Minato said.

"Heh... I'm ready when you are!" Naruto replied.

"Start!" Kurenai shouted.

Then Naruto ran toward his father while leaping into the air, while pulling his right fist backwards and aiming it towards his dad. Meanwhile Kurenai threw her kunai towards Hinata at top speeds. Hinata slowly took in breath of air before she launched her counter attack and swung her left arm towards the knife.

**I hoped you guys liked this new chapter as much as I did. In the next chapter Naruto and Hinata well pushed to their vary limits as they try and prove themselves for the upcoming Chunnin Exams. Also check out my FaceBook Page for even more BeeKeeper**

**Until Next Time…..**


	5. Chapter Four:The Students Vs The Masters

**Hey Guys BeeKeeper here first I wanna say I want to thank all of you who put my story in your favorites/story alerts and for all the comments (positive and negative.) second I want to especially thank Konoha's NINETAILEDKITSUNE formally known as NarutoKit his original story has helped inspired me to write this story and so I want to thank him and now Chapter 4 I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4: The Students vs. The Masters

"I hope you're ready Naruto." Minato said as he and Naruto had entered into their fighting stances.

"Just because you're my son doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you."

"Heh I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto replied with a grin.

Meanwhile on the other side of the training grounds, Kurenai stood motionless holding a kunai knife tightly in her hand, while Hinata stood in her fighting stance waiting for the first move.

"Hinata I don't want you hold anything back understand?" Kurenai said.

Hinata nodded in response and prepared herself for the upcoming battle.

"Ready?" Minato asked.

"Heh I'm ready whenever you are." Naruto replied.

"Go!" Kurenai shouted.

Naruto then ran towards his father leaping high into the air pulling back his fist as quickly as he could and threw it straight towards Minato. Kurenai threw her kunai towards Hinata. Seeing this the young Kunoichi drew in a breath of air and swung her left arm in front of the blade catching it in midair.

Kurenai quickly grabbed another blade from her pocket and charged straight towards Hinata until both their blades met. Meanwhile as Naruto threw his fist towards his father Minato quickly caught it and swung Naruto at great speeds.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto shouted as Minato threw him into the air.

"Gotta think of something fast!" Naruto said to himself.

He quickly placed his hands together and formed a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"Naruto shouted.

Then from a cloud of smoke a dozen of Naruto's clones appeared.

"Quickly everyone grab onto each other!" The real Naruto shouted.

All of Naruto's clones grabbed onto each other's ankles as another clone spun everyone in an aggressive vortex.

"Alright here we come!" All of Naruto's clones said in unison.

Then all of the clones summoned orbs of swirling orbs of chakra in the palms of their hands.

"I bet Jiraiya taught him that." Minato said with an annoyed look on his face.

Then all of Naruto's clones came crashing down on top of him, elsewhere Hinata and Kurenai were in an aggressive Kunai fight. The sounds of clashing steel echoed throughout the area, sparks flew each time their blades met.

"I must admit Hinata you've gotten better since the last time we sparred." Kurenai said.

"Huff…Huff… Well it's only because Master Jiraiya had Naruto and I spar with each other like this." Hinata replied as she countered Kurenai's attacks.

"Huff… About that is there something going on between the two of you?" Kurenai asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"What?" Hinata said as a blush began to grow on her face.

Kurenai used Hinata's surprised reaction to her advantage by swiftly kicking the edge of Hinata's kunai and sent it flying across the field, while pointing the tip of her blade underneath Hinata's throat.

"A ninja can never let anything distract them from the battle Hinata." Kurenai said.

Hinata then swung her left arm underneath Kurenai's, causing her to lose her grip over her blade. Hinata then lowered herself while swing herself counter clock wise until she tripped Kurenai. Hinata quickly lifted herself up while raising her right arm straight into Kurenai's back releasing a burst of air of her own chakra causing Kurenai to fly higher into the air.

"8 Tri Grams Air Palm!" Hinata said as she threw her left arm into the air combing the power she gathered in both her arms into a massive rush of air. With no time to think Kurenai pulled herself away from the gust of air that Hinata had created, she landed on her feet with all her hair dancing across the winds as she tried to catch her breath.

"Incredible she was able to learn one of the Hyuga clan's greatest techniques." Kurenai said to herself. Hinata also appeared to be trying to catch her breath but still held onto her fighting stance.

"I must admit Hinata you have gotten stronger. But I'm afraid this match is over!"

"What!"

With fast reflexes Kurenai created a series of hand signs focusing all her chakra into her next move.

"Cherry Blossom Mirage Jutsu!" Kurenai shouted. Then from out of nowhere cherry blossom pedals slowly engulfed Hinata. she tried to free herself from Kurenai's GenJutsu but was too late. She found herself in a dark void, her body tied up to the base of a massive cherry blossom tree by its roots.

Hinata struggled to free herself from the cherry blossom's grip but the more she struggled the more roots appeared. Covering her entire body until the roots began to cover her face. She cried out as the roots began to cover her sight until all she saw was darkness.

Meanwhile Naruto's clones searched franticly through the field for any signs of Minato.

"Ugh I knew it was too good to be true." One of the clones said as he inspected the area where Minato was last seen in.

"Ah quit ya bellyaching at least we know he's still somewhere around here let's keep looking." Another clone said.

But what the group of clones didn't realize was that high in the tree tops Minato was watching over them.

"Phew that was close." Minato said to himself as he pated the tree where a tag with the Flying Thunder God formula written on it.

"It's a good thing I put these thing all over the field before the match started otherwise I could have been a goner." Minato said with a smile almost similar to Naruto's.

"Hey up in that tree there he is!" One of the clones shouted.

"Whoops better get out of here." Minato said as the clones charging towards him. He vanished and reappeared in a bush a few kilometers away from where he originally was.

"He…Nice try son but it looks like your old man still has some tricks up his sleeve." Minato said with a grin.

"Oh yeah well how about this!" Naruto shouted as he appeared from out of nowhere with his fist slowly approaching Minato's face.

"What the!..." Was all he could say before he transported himself just as Naruto's attack was about to make contact.

Minato had reappeared in an open meadow just a few meters from where he and Naruto were.

"What…Huff…The…Huff…Heck was…Huff…That!" Minato said while struggling to catch his breath as a surprised look took over his face.

"You can't get away from me that easy!" Naruto said as he appeared over Minato while swinging his left leg down towards him at great speeds.

Minato quickly crossed his arms and caught Naruto's leg between his arms. But even after he had countered Naruto's attack Minato could feel the force of Naruto's kick shaking through his body. Minato then threw his arms into the air causing Naruto to spin away from him until he landed on his feet.

"H…How….Huff…Huff….Are you able to keep up with my Fly Thunder God Technique?" Minato asked as she shook the pain from his hands.

Naruto couldn't answer right away as he struggled to catch his own breath.

"HeHe….Huff….Huff…. You should know." Naruto said as he patted his stomach.

"I'm using the Nine Tail's chakra along with my Senjutsu I'm able to keep up with your Fly Thunder God Technique, not to mention it gives me that extra kick in my attacks." Naruto said proudly.

Meanwhile deep within the forest, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Anya were all watching the battle unfold.

"Hmm.. I gotta admit that's pretty clever combing both the Nine Tail's chakra along with nature chakra." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his chin as though he were stroking an imaginary beard.

"Go big brother!" Anya shouted as she raised his fist into the air.

"That's ma boy!" Kushina cheered.

Both Minato and Naruto had entered into their fighting stances.

"All right I'll admit I'm impressed but do you think you can keep up with the Yellow Flash?" Minato asked in a cocky tone.

"I'm Konoha's new Orange Blur I think I can manage!" Naruto replied.

"Well then get ready to put your money where your mouth is!" Minato said just as he and Naruto disappeared. Then claps of thunder echoed throughout the forest shaking the entire landscape. Kushina held tightly onto Anya while Jiraiya used his right arm to shield his eyes from the bursts of wind.

"Ugh… this is incredible I didn't think that anyone could keep up with Minato when he used Flying Thunder God!" Kushina shouted.

"Yup that's out Naruto for ya!" Jiraiya replied as the battle continued.

Elsewhere Kurenai took in a breath of relief as she watched Hinata's unconscious body stood kneeling before her with and empty gaze.

"I'm sorry Hinata but at least the Justu will only last a few minutes." Kurenai said as she slowly walked up towards her.

Meanwhile deep within Hinata's subconscious, she continued to free herself from Kurenai's Jutsu but was unable.

"No….I can't let it end like this…. I… I promised Naruto that I would pass this test."

Hinata then began to summon her chakra, a rush of power began to surge within herself as a blue colored aura engulfed her body.

"I know that this is going to be risky but it's the only thing that I can think of to escape the jutsu." Hinata said as the blue colored aura slowly changed to white while more veins appeared on the sides of her eyes.

"Here I go!" Hinata shouted as she closed her eyes.

"Heavenly Sight Byakugan!" As the veins on the side of her face disappeared the white aura covering her body grew in size, then as she opened her eyes they began to glow a bright shade of white. With her newly found powers Hinata released her gathered energy in orb of light, shattering the genjutsu's grip on her.

Meanwhile outside Hinata's subconscious Kurenai stood shocked as she witnessed the effects of the Heavenly Sight Byakugan.

"Is…Is this the power of the Heavenly Sight?" Kurenai asked herself as she used her arms to shield her eyes from the blinding light while a howling wind burst all throughout the forest. Then in an instant a blinding light exploded engulfing everything in it's path.

It took a few moments for Kurenai to regain her sight after the explosion but when she was able to see again she was shocked to find Hinata standing right in front of her.

"Hi…Hinata!" Kurenai said, but Hinata was unresponsive as she just stood there staring at her with her glowing eyes.

"Hinata you did it you passed the test so please snap out of this Hinata please!" Kurenai said as she placed her hand on her shoulders. The white aura that had engulfed Hinata began to subside, the wind began to diminish and Hinata's glowing eyes began to fade returning to their original lavender color. Leaving her completely drained of energy as she collapsed into Kurenai's arms.

"Don't worry I got you." Kurenai said as she slowly fell to the ground on her knees with Hinata tightly held in her arms.

"Sen…Sensei?" Hinata asked in a soft tone.

"What is Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"Did…Did I really pass?"

Kurenai didn't reply right away but gave Hinata a warm smile.

"Yes you did and I'm very proud of you Hinata you've become a strong Kunoichi just as I had hoped you would."

Hinata gave Kurenai a small smile.

"Sensei."

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me to Naruto I want to watch his match."

"Sure you bet Hinata." Kurenai said as she carried Hinata in her arms and leapt into the air jumping from tree top to tree top in search of Naruto and the others.

Back to the field where Naruto and Minato were fighting, the landscape was being torn apart from the sheer raw energy that was given off from both Naruto and Minato.

"Ah if this keeps up the whole forest could get torn apart!" Kushina shouted.

"They need to end this now before they can cause too much damage!" Jiraiya replied.

Then Kurenai appeared while carrying Hinata's unconscious body.

"Kurenai!" Kushina replied.

"Is Hinata gonna be alright." Kushina asked in shock.

"Yes but she pushed herself too far in our battle.!" Kurenai shouted.

"What's going on here?"

"Naruto and Minato have been fighting like this for a while now.'

"Really that's Naruto and Minato!" Kurenai asked in shock.

Jiraiya then moved in closer to the battle while fighting back the force between the two Shinobis.

"Naruto….Minato!" Jiraiya shouted.

"You both have to end this otherwise you both could end up destroying the entire village!"

Just as Master Jiraiya said this the energy within the air began to diminish and the claps of thunder disappeared, and both Naruto and Minato reappeared both out of breath, bruises covering multiple parts of their bodies, and their clothes torn up to shreds.

"Huff…Huff…Master Jiraiya is right….Huff….Huff…We need to end this…" Minato said

"Huff….Huff….I agree…." Naruto replied.

Minato then opened the palms of his hands gathering what chakra he had left into each of them. While Naruto stretched out his right arm and began to create a small orb of swirling chakra, but as he continued to do this the orb of chakra began to grow in size.

"You ready to settle this Naruto?" Minato said as he finished completing the orbs of swirling chakra in the palms of his hands.

"I'am when you are dad." Naruto said as he lifted the massive sized orb of swirling chakra over his head.

"Then let's do it!" Minato shouted as he and Naruto charged straight toward each other. The setting sun shine brightly between the two shinobi as their collided jutsus clashed against one another.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Minato shouted.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

As their collided jutsus met a massive gust of wind swept through the field, nearly causing the others to be swept off their feet. Hinata slowly began to open her eyes while trying to grasp the situation of what was going on.

"Hey what's going on…" Hinata said as she turned her attention to where everyone else was looking at. Too her shock she had found both Naruto and Minato in an epic stalemate both trying to prove their dominance over each other.

"Is…Is that Naruto!" Hinata asked herself as she slowly lifted herself off the ground.

"Hinata you should be resting." Kurenai said.

"I'll be okay Sensei but what about Naruto?" Hinata said.

Then the cries of both Minato and Naruto echoed throughout the field as a white light began to engulf the two shinobis.

"Minato, Naruto!" Kushina shouted.

"Daddy, Big brother!" Anya yield.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out.

Then a massive explosion shook the area, Hinata and the others shielded themselves from the explosion, as it sent Minato and Naruto flying in the opposite direction of each other. Minato slid across the ground while Naruto was slammed into the side of the tree, nearly knocking the air out of him.

Once the explosion subsided Hinata leapt away from the bushes and ran towards Naruto while Kushina and Anya ran towards Minato.

"Naruto!" Hinata said as she slid next to his unconscious body.

"Are you all right please say something." Hinata pleaded. But Naruto was unresponsive.

"I…I wonder if that will work?" Hinata asked herself as a blush began to grow on her face.

She then lowered her head towards the side of Naruto's face, but hesitated at first but knew that if her plan worked then it could help Naruto. She drew in a breath of air and slowly pressed her lips against Naruto's cheek, and in an instance Naruto slowly began to open his eyes.

"Naruto ar…are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Whoa…. Just a second ago I felt shock on my cheek." Naruto replied.

"Di…Did it feel good?" Hinata asked.

"Well… actually…. it did." Naruto said with a smile.

"He…He liked it." Hinata said to herself.

Hinata's face grew into a deeper shade of red as she looked down at Naruto.

"Uh… Hinata is everything all right?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Y…Your shirt." Hinata said as she pointed down towards his chest.

After examining himself Naruto realized that during the battle, his entire left shirt and cloak were completely torn off revealing his muscular and tone body.

"Whoa I guess that fight took a lot more than I thought it did." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head in an awkward fashion. While Hinata tried to cover her eyes but was able to peak through the gaps between her fingers.

"Oh c'mon Hinata I don't want my girlfriend to be acting weird just because I'm not wearing a shirt."

"G…Girlfriend?" Hinata asked.

"O…Oh um I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed that…"

"No no I don't mind I want to be your girlfriend."

"Really." Naruto said with much joy in his tone.

Hinata replied with a warm smile and a nod. Naruto quickly held onto Hinata with much joy, while she did the same. Meanwhile Both Kushina and Anya rushed to Minato's side.

"Minato are you alright?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Minato replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where's Naruto is he alright?" Minato asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto replied as he walked towards his family with Hinata at his side, he then extended his hand and lifted his father off the ground.

"Oh I'm so glad my boys are alright!" Kushina said as she wrapped her arms behind both Naruto and Minato's necks.

"Aw thanks sweet heart." Minato said.

"Yeah thanks mom." Naruto replied.

But then in an instant Kushina swung both Naruto and Minato's head against each other giving them both big lumps on the side of their heads.

"Ow what was that for." Both Naruto and Minato said in unison while rubbing their heads.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING ME WORRY SO DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Kushina shouted.

Soon Naruto, Minato, and even Anya held onto each other while a look of terror and fear took over their faces.

"We're sorry we're sorry we're sorry…." Both Naruto and Minato said as the repeatedly bowed at the feet of Kushina.

"Good." Kushina replied.

"Now come here you two." Kushina said as she kissed the areas she had made Naruto and Minato hit each other with, she even kissed Anya on the cheek.

"Sorry to scare you like that sweetie." Kushina said as she brushed Anya's hair.

"It's okay mommy." Anya replied.

Then once everyone had settled down Minato began his evaluation of Naruto's progression.

"Well Naruto I have to admit you have really come far in your training with Master Jiraiya." Minato said.

"Yes the both of you have come very far." Kushina added.

"And I'am proud to say that the both of you have passed the tests."

"Really!" Naruto asked with much joy in his tone."

"Yes Really." Minato replied

"Alright!" Naruto said as he grabbed onto Hinata and swung her around with much joy.

"We did Hinata we get to go to the Chunin Exams!"

"Naruto you're making me dizzy." Hinata said while she giggled.

"Ah young love." Jiraiya said.

"Yup I can already hear those wedding bells ringing." Minato said as he held onto Kushina.

"Wedding bells where can I be the flower girl?" Anya asked. Soon all the adults were laughing at Anya's comment.

"Hey what's so funny guys?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata rejoined the group.

"Oh nothing." Minato said.

"Yet." Kushina added.

Naruto gave the group of adults a look of confusion.

"Well hey how about we all get dressed up and head down to Ichiraku's it's on me!" Minato said.

"Sounds good to me." Jiraiya said.

"Aw yeah I can't wait." Naruto said with glee.

"I bet I can eat more ramen than you big brother." Anya said with a mocking tone.

"Oh is that so?" Naruto said

Then as he and Anya got into an argument Kurenai had pulled Minato aside while everyone else tried to cool down both Naruto and Anya.

"Lord Hokage may I have a word with you?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure Kurenai." Minato replied.

"What's up?"

"Well sir it's about Hinata."

"What about her."

"Well sir during our battle she had used the Heavenly Sight Byakugan."

"What!" Minato said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes but I'm afraid that something happened?"

"Like what?"

"Well while she was in the Heavenly Sight state she was unresponsive after she broke free from my genjutsu."

"Really?"

"Yes I'm worried that if she dosn't master the Heavenly Sight she could end up being trapped within her subconscious forever."

Minato rubbed his chin as he thought of ways that he could help Hinata master the Heavenly Sight Byakugan.

"Hmm…Well Master Jiraiya said that Hinata was able to learn Heavenly Sight from the Oracle of Mount Myoboku, maybe she can help her master it." Minato replied.

"Do you think she can?"

"It's the best chance we have to help Hinata master the Heavenly Sight. I'll ask Master Jiraiya and see if he can ask the Oracle to train Hinata once again."

"Alright." Kurenai replied.

"Also Kurenai would you mind telling Kakashi all of this he'll need to know all of this as well."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Dad, Kurenai Sensei are you guys coming?" Naruto asked.

"Um you guys go on ahead I'll catch up with all of you later." Kurenai replied.

"Okay Sensei." Hinata replied.

Kurenai then diapered without a trace.

"Well what are we waiting for let's eat I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted haply.

"All right all right we're going we're going. Minato said.

Then everyone began their journey to Ichiraku's for a well deserved meal.


	6. Chapter Five: The Opening Festivities

Chapter Five: The Opening Festivities

After news of Naruto's fierce battle against his father, the young Shinobi had found himself the center of attention from not only veteran Shinobi but also a lot of the village's women as well.

"OH CRAP I GOTTA KEEP MOVING!" Naruto shouted as he was being chased by a mob of people who either wanted to challenge him to a sparring session or who wanted his affections.

"PLEASE BE MINE NARUTOOOO!" A village girl shouted.

"FIGHT ME NARUTO!" A teenaged Shinobi shouted.

"PLEASE MISTER NARUTO CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" A little boy asked.

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HANG OUT WITH HINATA ON OUR DAY OFF!" Naruto said to himself as streams of tears fell down the side of his face.

"Oh wait what am I doing I'm The Orange Blur I can easily out run this pesky mob."

The hyperactive ninja said to himself as he gathered his inner chakra.

"Alright you stupid fox don't let me down!" Naruto said.

Then in an instant the blonde Shinobi vanished from sight, leaving all those who we're chasing him staring in awe.

"Where'd he go?" A village girl asked.

"C'mon people he's gotta be around the village somewhere." The male Shinobi said.

But while the people were searching for Naruto, he was found hiding on top of a nearby rooftop.

"Phew I finally got away." Naruto said as he swept beads of sweat off his brow.

"And now I'm off to Kurenai sensei's." The young shinobi said as he disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, we find a young Kunoichi looking outside of Kurenai's living room window.

"Would like some iced tea Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she poured herself a cup of her iced tea.

"Um yes please sensei." Hinata asked as she held out her cup.

Just then a sudden knock on the door and Naruto's cries for help had interrupted the quite moment.

"Kurenai Sensei, Hinata please someone let me in!" Naruto shouted as he continuously knocked on the door.

As Kurenai opened the door, Naruto quickly entered the apartment and locked the door as quickly as he could.

"N-Naruto…..Are you okay?" Hinata asked as he sat himself next to her on the living room couch.

"Here maybe this will help." Kurenai said as she poured another cup of iced tea.

"Thank you Sensei." Naruto said as he drank the beverage.

"What happened to you Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

As Naruto drank his iced tea both Kurenai and Hinata patiently waited for Naruto's response.

"Ahhhh…Thanks Kurenai Sensei. Anyways this all started a few minutes ago."

Naruto began telling how his day started with him causally walking through the streets of the village in his black and orange kimono designed by Master Jiraiya, made specifically for the opening ceremony for the Chunin Exams. As he made his way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop he noticed how a lot of the village people we're paying a little more attention to him than usual but he ignored it and entered the famed flower shop.

"Welcome." A long blonde haired girl said as she stood lazily behind the cash register.

She had a surprised look on her face as soon as Naruto had entered the shop.

"Hey do I know you?" The girl asked as she removed her bangs from her left eye.

"Huh….Hey cut out Ino it's me Naruto." The hyperactive ninja replied as he pointed his finger towards himself.

"N-No way…Naruto?" Ino asked herself.

"Yup!" Naruto replied while giving a grin.

"Hey when did you get back?" Ino asked.

"Oh a few days ago." Naruto asked as he searched the shop's many choices of flowers.

"So uh…..Whatchya looking for in particular?" Ino asked as she walked over towards Naruto.

"Um….By any chance do you guys have any Lilacs and Lilies in stock?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah we got a whole bunch in back if you don't mind waiting." Ino replied.

"No I'm not in any hurry the opening ceremonies don't start for a while."

"Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot, are you going to the ceremonies?" Ino asked as she walked into the back storage room of the shop.

"Um yeah why else would I wear a kimono?" Naruto replied in a sarcastic yet annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing I just thought you we're all doled up for a date or something."

Naruto stood shocked and sacred as beads of sweat started to fall from the back of his head.

"Wha,wha,wha…..Pshhh nah….I just decided to get my mom and little sister some flowers before the ceremonies." Naruto said as he tried to stand with both his arms placed behind his head in a nonchalant manner.

"Huh…..Strange. Just the other day your mother and little sister came into the shop and ordered a dozen roses which they both said was they're favorite. So if you're ordering flowers for your mother and sister then why aren't you ordering them roses?" Ino asked as she came out with a bouquet of Lilies and Lilacs that we're neatly arranged with a white bow.

"Oh no….." Naruto said to himself in a worried tone.

"Hmm….If I recall right there's only one person that comes to mind who absolutely loves Lilacs and Lilies…." Ino said as she held onto the bouquet with an evil grin.

"Now who was it again umm….Oh yeah isn't it Hina…."

Naruto quickly placed the pam of his hand in front of Ino's mouth while he shushed her.

"Yes alright they're for Hinata alright!" Naruto said in angry whisper.

"I knew it!" Ino replied in an excited tone.

"So are you gonna asked her out?" Ino asked.

"Um we…..well…."Naruto said as he looked away from Ino and rubbed is right shoulder.

Ino took in a gasp of air as she brought up the price of the bouquet

"You two are already going out!"

"Hey would'ja mind keepin it down a bit?" Naruto asked as he paid for the flowers.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ino replied with a gleeful look on her face.

"Hey Ino could you please not tell anyone about me and her, at least until we're ready?"

"Mum's the word." Ino said as she pretended to zip her lips shut.

Naruto thanked her and walked out of the flower shop.

"Alright, now that I've got Hinata's favorite flowers I'm off to her favorite bakery." Naruto said as he walked through the village with a happy look on his face.

But as he walked through the village Naruto felt a sudden chill running down his spine.

"Brrr…..Why do I have this weird feeling that someone's watching me?"

The young ninja then turned his attention behind him and to his shock he was being followed by a group of young village women.

"Oh there he is!" one of the girls said.

"I wonder if he's as strong as everyone says." Another one of the girls said.

"I wonder who those flowers are for?" The third girl asked with a giggle.

"Oh boy…" Naruto said with an awkward smile.

Suddenly he could sense even more girls we're surrounding him.

"Oh crap what am I gonna do?" Naruto said to himself as the group of women cornered him into an alley.

"Wait I got it!" Naruto said.

"WHOA HEY WHAT'S THAT!" The blonde ninja shouted as he pointed towards the sky.

. Soon all the women turned their attention towards the sky, but were disappointed that the only things that they all could see were two birds flying leisurely high in the sky. As they turned their attention back to Naruto they we're stunned when they found a wooden dummy in Naruto's place.

"Hey where'd he go?" A village girl asked.

Meanwhile we find Naruto hiding behind the corner of a nearby bakery.

"Phew….Glad the Pervy Sage taught me that trick." Naruto said as he snuck his way into the bakery.

"Hello what can I get you?" the store clerk asked.

"One order of your freshest Senzai please." Naruto replied.

"You got it kid."

After a few short minutes Naruto casually walked out of the bakery with a box full of delicious bakery treats.

"Alright now that I got everything time to head to….Oh no…."the hyperactive ninja said as a crowd of people came charging right towards him.

"FIGHT ME NARUTOOOOO!"A male shinobi shouted.

"BE MINE NARUTO!" village woman cried out.

"MISTER NARUTO CAN HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH!" A boy asked.

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HANG OUT WITH HINATA!" Naruto shouted as he ran away from the crowd.

Then Naruto was brought back to the present.

"And that's what happened." Naruto said as he took another drink of iced tea.

"Wow sounds like you had a busy afternoon." Kurenai said while Hinata held onto Naruto's hand.

"Oh Naruto." The young Kunoichi said.

"And it's shame too you went through all that trouble to get Hinata those flowers and treats, and you had to leave them behind while you we're getting chased by all those people." Kurenai said.

"Who said I had to leave them behind?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Both Kurenai and Hinata gave a look of confusion as Naruto dug into the side of his kimono, from which he grabbed a scroll. He then opened it and released some of his chakra into a page. From a cloud of smoke two bouquets of flowers and a box of bakery treats came flying out of it.

"Ta-da!" Naruto said as he gave the bouquet of Lilies and Lilacs to Hinata and a bouquet of Roses to Kurenai.

"Oh Naruto these are beautiful." Kurenai said as she sniffed the roses.

"N-Naruto h-how did you know I love Lilacs and Lilies?" Hinata asked as she held lovingly onto the bouquet.

"Heh don't you remember Hinata? You told me how you love pressing flowers like Lilacs and that Lilies remind you of the ones that grow in the Hyuga Compound Gardens?" Naruto said with his famous smile.

"They're beautiful Naruto." Hinata said as she gave a soft smile.

"It's incredible, even after all those other girls had given him their attention he still only wants to be with Hinata." Kurenai said as she watched the young couple.

"And here I was worried that Master Jiraiya's perverted behavior would rub off on him." The older Kunoichi said with smile.

"Hey Hinata aren't ya gonna eat you're treats?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Um, not yet…..I….I want to save them for later." Hinata replied with a blush on her face.

Kurenai turned her attention away from the young couple and looked at the living room clock.

"Oh my look at the time Naruto shouldn't you be at the Hokage's Mansion?"

"Y…You're right I gotta go!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the door.

"I'll see you guys after the opening ceremony!" The blonde ninja said as he waved goodbye to Hinata and Kurenai.

After Naruto had left Kurenai turned her attention back to Hinata.

"So Hinata have you decided on what you're going to wear to the festival?"

"I…Uh…Don't have anything special to wear."

"I see, but you know I might be able to help you with that." Kurenai said as she gave a wink to Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Heh, follow me and I'll show you." Kurenai said as she and Hinata went to the back of the apartment.

Meanwhile Naruto was quickly running through the village while avoiding any fan girls or potential sparing partners.

"Alright if I don't run into any problems I should be able to make it back before the opening ceremony." Naruto said with a gleeful look on his face.

But as the young shinobi ran through the streets of the village a little boy's cry for help had interrupted his train of thoughts.

"HELP….SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Hey I think I know that voice!" Naruto said as he changed his course and began running towards the boy's voice.

There we find a little boy being lifted off the ground by his shirt, as an older boy was with purple marking on his face was grinning in an evil way while he tighten his grip on the defenseless boy.

"I….I'm sorry mister I didn't mean to bump into you." The boy said as he quivered in fear.

"Ye...Yeah just let him go!" A little girl pleaded.

"Konohamaru!" A boy with glasses shouted.

Meanwhile a young woman with blond air that she kept in two spiky pig tails shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Kankuro just let the kid be, we have better things to do than mess around with little kids.!"

"Ah c'mon on Temari someone needs to teach these little brats on how to respect their elders!" The young man said.

"Fine but you know how much he hates waiting!" Temari said as she turned her back towards Kankuro.

As Kankuro raised his left fist and aimed it toward Konohamaru, a kunai knife came flying out of nowhere landing right next to Kankuro's feet.

"HEY YOU WITH THE MAKEUP ON, PUT THE KID DOWN NOW!" A mysterious ninja shouted as he stood heroically on top of a nearby tree branch.

"Is….Is that?" Konohamaru said.

"I…I think it is." The little girl said.

"And just who the heck are you?" Kankuro asked with a smug look on his face.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki." The hyperactive ninja said as a breeze came through.

"Now I'll say it one more time. Put the kid down nice and easy or else!"

"Ha, or else what?" Kankuro said as he threw his fist towards Konohamaru

Naruto quickly vanished and reappeared behind Kankuro and quickly chopped the back of Kankuro's neck. Completely stunning him while his grip around Konohamaru's shirt loosened allowing the boy to escape and to return to his friends.

"Konohamaru are you alright?" The boy with the glasses asked.

"Uh….Ye…Yeah I'm fine." Konohamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi how ya been?" Naruto asked as he casually walked up to the trio of friends.

"N…Naruto is that you?" Konohamaru asked while he and the others stared in awe.

"Yup the one and only." Naruto replied as he gave a wink.

"Wow big brother that was really awesome when you just snuck up behind that guy and just WACK." Konohamaru said as he tried to imitate Naruto's actions.

"Was that the result from your training?" Moegi asked.

"HeHe, not all of it I just wanted to take the guy down not out." Naruto said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Kankuro are you alright?" Temari asked as she ran to his side.

"Ack…..I'm…I'm alright." Kankuro said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're gonna pay for this blondie." Kankuro said as he placed his wrapped Bunraku next to him, while Temari pulled out a massive fan from behind her.

"Heh, get behind me guys time to show ya the results of my training." Naruto said as he pulled out two Kunai Knives.

"KANKURO. TEMARI THAT'S ENOUGH!" A mysterious voice shouted.

Everyone quickly turned their attention towards a nearby tree branch where a mysterious young man with red spiky hair, and a massive gourd on his back was sitting casually on.

"Ga..Gaara." Both Kankuro and Temari said.

Gaara jumped from the branch and landed on the street and slowly approached the two while keeping an angry yet slightly annoyed look on his face.

"We are guests in this village and so we should not show them any kind of disrespect!"

"Bu..But Gaara we….we're just goofing around with'em." Kankuro said with a nervous tone.

Gaara ignored Kankuro and picked up the Kunai that Naruto had previously threw and slowly walked over towards him.

"Here I believe this belongs to you." Gaara said as he held out the Kunai.

The hyperactive ninja was cautious when he retrieved his Kunai from the strange Shinobi.

"Um thanks." Naruto replied.

Gaara then turned away and faced Kankuro and Temari.

"Come, father would be displeased if we did not return in time for the opening ceremony."

"R..Right." Both Kankuro and Temari said as they walked alongside Gaara.

"That was….Weird." Naruto said as he put his Kunai Knives away.

"Yeah did you see how they we're acting when the guy showed up?" Moegi said.

"It was like they we're afraid of him or something.' Udon added.

Then the four Leaf ninja watched as the group of mysterious Shinobi walked away.

"Well anyways now that you guys are alright I gotta get going." Naruto said as he began to run towards the Hokage's Mansion.

"Wait Naruto aren't you gonna hang out with us during the festival?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sorry guys but the only person I wanna hang out with after the opening ceremony is my girl!" Naruto shouted as he waved back to the three young Shinobi.

"Wait Naruto has a girlfriend?" Moegi asked.

Later in the day we find Shinobi from all across The Five Great Nations as well as villagers all gathered beneath the Hokage's Mansion all eagerly awaiting for the Hokage himself to give the opening speech.

"Are you ready Minato?" Kushina asked.

"I dunno…I'm a little nervous." Minato replied.

"Don't worry daddy you're gonna do great!" Anya said proudly.

"Yeah dad you got this in the bag!" Naruto added.

"Thanks you guys…I don't know what I'd do without you." Minato said as he took a sigh of relief.

He then turned his attention towards the captive audience with his family by his side.

"Welcome everyone to this year's Chunin Exams!" Minato said as the crowd roared with excitement.

"Now I would like to welcome each and every Shinobi who traveled far and wide just to compete in the Exams and I would like to wish you all the best of luck

As Minato gave his speech Naruto was looking towards the audience and was shock to see that the three ninja from before we're standing by the Kazekage.

"No way!" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"What is it big brother?" Anya asked as she and Kushina turned their attention to him.

"Those three standing by the Kazekage I met them before." Naruto replied as he continued to watch the three Sand ninjas.

"And that guy with the gourd…..There's something about him that I don't like." Naruto said to himself as he rubbed his chin.

After a few minutes Minato had finished his speech and officially began the opening festival, where everyone began to explore the village and check out the local venders and demonstrations.

While Naruto patiently waited outside the gates of the Hokage's Mansion for his date to arrive. He felt a tap on his shoulder and immediately knew who it was by the sound of their voice.

"H…Hi Naruto-Kun."

"Hey Hinataaaaaaa…"

As soon as Naruto turned his head he was immediately stunned as he seen his girlfriend.

She was dressed in a purple Kimono with a red bow tied around her waist, with her hair flowing down her back.

"Hi…Hinata yo…You look….A..Amazing!" Naruto said as he made Hinata blush.

"Th…Thank you Naruto….Yo…You look great too ." Hinata replied as she twiddled her fingers.

"You think?" Naruto asked while he giggled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y..Yup." Hinata replied.

Then Naruto and Hinata walked through the village hand in hand while the three adults and Anya watched the young couple from the rooftop of the Hokage's Mansion.

"To think three years ago you would worry that Hinata would never come out of her shell." Minato said.

"She still has a way to go, but." Kurenai replied.

"It looks like she'll be just fine." The Kunoichi said as she watched the young couple laughing and just having a good time.

Meanwhile as the young couple tried to enjoy their evening they became aware that a group of village women we're secretly following them, waiting for a chance to steal Naruto away. This made Hinata feel uncomfortable as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's and tightly held on to him in a territorial manor.

"Hinata you're not letting those other girls get to you right?" Naruto asked.

"We…Well…" Hinata replied.

"Hinata, you should know by now that it's you that I want to be with." Naruto said as he brushed the side of Hinata's face..

"Re…Really? Hinata asked as she held his hand against her cheek.

"Of course, and no mob of girls, potential rivals, or anything will make me think twice about the way I feel about you."

"Oh Naruto." Hinata replied.

"Now c'mon let's ditch these fan girls and have some fun." The blonde ninja said as he held onto Hinata's hand and pulled them away from the fan girls.

As the sun began to set Naruto and Hinata continued their date where they sampled some of the vender's delicious foods, played games, shared laughs, and danced along to traditional music.

"Oh Naruto tonight has been the best night of my life." Hinata said as she laid her head against Naruto's chest as they danced alongside the other couples of the village.

"Ah, but it's not over yet Hinata." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as she looked up to Naruto.

"Shush….Let's just say I know a place where we can watch the fireworks in peace. Naruto said as he and Hinata left the festivities.

As the full moon reached its peak and the festivities we're coming to an end. Naruto had and Hinata took a moonlit walk through the forest as they searched for his perfect spot to watch the fire work show.

"Uh…Na…Naruto how much further?" Hinata asked.

"It should be right about….Ah here it is!" Naruto said as the couple found a small hill that overlooked the village, there the young couple had found a blanket neatly unfolded with a picnic basket filled with both Naruto and Hinata's favorite foods.

"Wow Naruto when did you find time to do this?" Hinata asked she and Naruto sat themselves on the blanket.

"I had some of my shadow clones get all set up while we we're exploring the festival." Naruto said as he pulled out a container of food from the basket.

Then as Naruto and Hinata ate their snacks they talked about their previous adventures, shared some jokes, and began taking about their compaction for the Chunin Exams.

"So Naruto what do you think the competition will be like tomorrow?' Hinata asked as she put her dishes back into the picnic basket.

"I dunno, but earlier today I met these three ninja from the Hidden Sand Village. One had a puppet on his back, this one girl had a massive fan, and the third guy had a gourd and from I saw the other two we're afraid of the guy with the gourd for some reason." Naruto said as he ate a bowl of ramen.

"Do you think he's really powerful Naruto?"

"I dunno, but if we end up going up against those three take extra precaution they seem like they're really tough especially the guy with the gourd." Naruto said.

"Right." Hinata replied.

Then Naruto put his dishes away while he patted on his stomach.

"Ah….that was delicious, but I wished that I had something sweet to eat." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh I think I can help you with that." Hinata said as she pulled the box full of treats that Naruto had gotten her earlier the day.

"So that's what you meant by saving it for later." Naruto said as he and Hinata pend the box of pasteries.

"Ye…Yeah I wanted to share these with you during the festival." Hinata replied.

Then Naruto grabbed a pastry and ate it casually.

"HeHe." Hinata said with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"You have some frosting on your cheek."

"I do?" Naruto asked as he was about to wipe the frosting off his face.

"Wa..Wait I got it." Hinata said as she reached for a napkin.

But just as she was about to wipe the icing from Naruto's face the memory from when she kissed him on the cheek entered her mind. Her face began to blush as she brought her lips closer to his cheek.

Naruto felt the same shock from before the moment Hinata had pressed her lips against his cheek.

"So it was you who kissed when I was unconscious yesterday. Naruto said with a grin.

"Are…Are you mad?" Hinata asked as she covered her lips with her hand.

"Of course not Hinata." Naruto replied.

"But." Naruto added as he gently removed Hinata's hand from her lips.

" If I got a shock from you just kissing me on the cheek then I wonder what will happen when we do this?" The blonde haired ninja said as he and Hinata looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Both they're faces grew into a deep shade of red but that didn't stop them from leaning closer together. They both could feel their heart beat faster and faster as their lips kept inching closer and closer together, until they're lips finally met in a deep and passionate kiss.

The fireworks shot high into the sky illuminating the night sky in dazzling lights and colors, but neither Naruto or Hinata separated as they tighten their grip around each other.

Meanwhile in the far off distance we find Gaara sitting precariously on top of roof top admiring the firework display. When all of a sudden a man from wearing the Akatsuki uniform came walking out of the shadows.

"Are all preparations in order?" The man asked.

"Yes." Gaara replied.

"Good." The man replied.

"Although if you wouldn't mind I would like to postpone the operations for the time being." Gaara asked.

"What for?" the man asked.

"I met an interesting Shinobi from the Leaf today and I would like to have the chance to face him in combat."

"I see." The man replied.

"I'll talk to headquarters and see if we can schedule some time for you to face this man in combat."

"Thank you." Gaara replied.

Then the man walked back into the shadows where he vanished into the night.

Gaara continued to watch the firework display with thoughts of his future confrontation flowing through his mind.

"I look forward to facing you in battle Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said to himself.

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed the latest chapter cause come next chapter the time for battle has come. Do Naruto and Hinata have what it takes to win the Chunin Exams, and who are these three Shinobi from the Hidden sand village that has Naruto so worried about find out next time **

**BeeKeeper101 signing off. **


	7. Chapter Six:

Chapter Six: The Orange Blur Vs. The Green Beast

As the midnight hour slowly passed by we find a young raven colored haired Kunoichi tossing and turning in her sleep, while mysterious visions clouded her mind.

"The Children of Prophecy…" A feminine voice echoed.

"One born with the power to change the world." An elderly male voice said as a silhouette of a female shinobi appeared.

"And one, born with the heart and soul to nurture this new world." Both voices said in unison as a silhouette of a male Shinobi was seen.

Suddenly the young midnight haired Kunoichi awoke from her slumber, drenched in cold sweat.

"What…Was that about?" Hinata said as she tried to calm herself down.

"The power to change the world, and the heart to nurture it…What could that mean?" Hinata asked herself while she stared at her hands.

Suddenly she heard a knock outside her window and a silhouette of a young man stood outside her curtains.

"Hinata…Hey Hinata…You awake?" A male voice said.

"N…Naruto?" Hinata asked as she walked over to the window.

"What are you doing here this early?" Hinata asked as she opened her window.

"Uhh…Remember you asked me to get you an hour before the Chunin Exams began?" Naruto said with a questionable look on his face.

"That's right I'm sorry Naruto….I just woke up." Hinata replied.

"Bad dreams eh?" Naruto asked.

"H….How'd you know?" Hinata asked while a sudden blush grew on her face.

"I was out here for a awhile and heard you mumbling some stuff." Naruto replied.

"O…..Oh." Hinata replied as she looked away from Naruto.

"You wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked.

"N….No no I'm fine." Hinata said with a smile that she hoped would reassure Naruto.

The young shinobi knew all too well that his girlfriend was trying to hide her distress with a smile. Even though he wanted to do whatever he could to help the woman who he loved, he thought that when she was ready to talk to him she would.

"Well…..If you're sure Hinata." Naruto replied with a smile.

The young shinobi then waited for her outside her window as she undressed herself, and changed into her shinobi attire. Once the pair of shinobi were ready they left for the academy where the first part of the Chunin Exams we're to begin.

Unknown to them at the time, the two young shinobi were secretly being watched in the shadows by pair of young ninjas.

"That is him that's the man." One of the ninjas said.

"Are you sure?" The other asked.

"Yes, he is the one who the village has been talking about." The young Shinobi said as he and his counterpart watch the pair walk off into the village.

"Looks a little scrawny to me and besides it doesn't look like he couldn't be the one who was able keep up with the Yellow Flash while putting up a good fight as well."

"Not all strong Shinobi are muscular my friend. Trust me, there is a lot more to him than meets the eye, and he is the one that I want to fight." Then the two young ninjas vanished.

Moments later we find Naruto and Hinata searching for room where the Chunin Exams were to begin.

"Oh man I'm totally lost Hinata, I think this is the old training room. Which means that we're on the complete opposite side of the Academy!" Naruto said with a discouraged look while streams of tears ran down the sides of his face.

"Don't worry Naruto….. I'm sure if we asked someone then we'll be able to find the conference room with ease." Hinata said as she tried to comfort Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata, you always know to pick me up whenever I feel like an idiot." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" A mysterious voice said while echoing through the massive training room.

With lightning fast reflexes Naruto and Hinata had pulled out Kunai knives from their pouches and assumed a defensive position around each other.

"WHO'S THERE SHOW YOURSELF!" Hinata shouted.

There was no response.

"IF YOU TRY AND BUG US I SWEAR WE WON'T GO EASY ON YOU!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly two figures appeared right before Naruto and Hinata. One a female Shinobi wearing a white sleeveless Gi with a gold color dragon insignia on it, the young Kunoichi also wore a special belt that held large pouches for scrolls. The young woman also kept her long brown hair in two medium sized buns.

The other a male Shinobi wore a dark green sleeveless Gi, with a black belt tied around his waist with the words "Youth" written in gold on the side,. The young man's hair was medium length that was combed backwards until it broke off into four spikes that pointed upwards. Naruto and Hinata were also able to notice how the young man's eyebrows were about twice the size of a normal person's and that both of the man's arms were tightly wrapped in bandages.

"TenTen, Lee?" Hinata asked with a surprised look on her face.

"You know these guys Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. TenTen and Rock Lee, they're on the same team as…." Hinata said just before she cut herself off from finishing that sentence.

"I understand." Naruto replied.

"So what do you want?" The spiky blond haired Shinobi asked while he tightly clenched onto his Kunai Knife.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The young man asked. 

"What of it?" Naruto replied.

Soon the young man bowed in respect to Naruto.

"My name is Rock Lee, The Village Hidden in the Leaves Green Beast, and would like to spar with you." The young man said as he shifted his body until he extended his right arm out and placed his left arm behind him.

"Please Naruto, it would be an honor to fight the man that was able to stand his own against the Hokage."

Both Naruto and Hinata turned towards each other, while giving off a questionable look on their faces.

"Look it's not that I don't want to fight or anything… It's just that the Chunin Exams are about to start and we're already late." Naruto replied as he and Hinata returned their attention towards the two young Shinobi as they both placed their Kunai Knives back into their pouches.

"I see…." Lee replied as he had a discouraging look on his face.

"NOW TENTEN!" The young shinobi shouted.

Suddenly the young Kunoichi leapt high into the air, while grapping one of the scrolls that was placed around her waist.

"Ninja Tool summoning: Weighted Chains!" The young Kunoichi shouted.

Suddenly from a cloud of smoke, emerged strains of blue glowing colored chains. Each of them were surrounding Hinata until they were all tightly wrapped around the young Kunoichi.

"N….Naruto!" Hinata blurted out just before TenTen pulled Hinata up in the air until the both landed on the second floor of the training room.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted.

Soon the young Kunoichi struggled to break herself free from her captives but to no avail.

"Don't even bother little lady!" TenTen said as she pulled tighter on the chains.

"These chains are infused with chakra, so these babies aren't going to bend so easily." TenTen said with a slight grin.

"HANG ON HINATA I'M COMING!" Naruto shouted as he leapt high into the air. But as soon as he did this, Rock Lee also sprung himself into the air as well.

"LEAF WHIRL WIND!" The young Shinobi said as he spun himself in the air while extending his left leg.

Just as Naruto was about to reach the second floor, the force of Lee's kick was enough to send Naruto straight to the ground below. The room shook for a spit second and from a huge cloud of smoke we find the young Shinobi lying deep with a crater.

"Hmph, all too easy!" Lee said with a smug look on his face.

Soon Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke, while leaving everyone stunned.

"HEY BUSHY BROWS!" Naruto shouted.

Soon Rock Lee focused his attention above himself, where two Naruto's suddenly appeared right above the young fighter.

"WHAT!" Lee shouted in shock.

Both Naruto's clasped their hands together and raised them both high above their heads, and then both Naruto's used the force of their attack and sent Rock Lee straight to the ground. But just before their attacks had made contact, Lee was able to cross his arms together above his head and successfully blocked the two Naruto's attack.

The floor boards cracked where Lee had landed and the young Bushy Browed warrior shook both his arms in pain.

"Ow….Ow…..Ow….Ow…Ow!" Lee said as he clenched onto his arm.

Once Naruto landed on the ground, he ran straight towards Lee while he summoned three Shadow Clones.

"You wanted a fight!" Naruto said as the three clones charged straight towards him.

"Well you're gonna get one!"

Soon one of the clones threw a punch with his left fist while another clone threw a punch with his right arm. Lee was quickly able to slide is body to avoid both attacks. Then one of the clones continued to throw a series of punches towards Lee but was unable to connect a single blow.

Then the second clone came after Lee but was also unable to connect any of his attacks against the Bushy Browed Shinobi. The first clone was able to shove Lee into the second clone in the hopes that they could begin their counter attack.

But Lee was able lower his body until his hands touched the floor, and began a brutal assault with his legs against the second clone. The first clone ran towards the pair, but just as he was about to attack, Lee wrapped both his legs around the neck of the first clone while lifting himself up in the air. He then sent out a barrage of punches towards the second clone, the force between each of his punches was enough to make the clone disappear in a cloud of smoke. Then one of the clones defeated, Lee lifted his upper body into the air and drove his right elbow straight into the shoulder of the second clone causing the clone to disappear as well.

Finally another clone came charging towards Lee and threw his weight into his right arm. Seeing this The Bushy Browed Shinobi was able to quickly move to the side while he placed the tips of his fingers against the clone's fist and threw off the clone's trajectory. With no time to think the clone quickly placed his hands on the floor and swung his body around while extending his right leg.

Seeing this Lee quickly spun his body in the opposite direction of the clone and swept his left leg underneath the clone, and spun the clone into a nearby wall.

Suddenly the floorboards underneath the Busy Browed Shinobi began to shake, then a fist broke through the floor and collided against Lee's jaw.

"No way!" TenTen said in awe.

While Lee was busy fighting off Naruto's clones he and the others failed to see the real Naruto hide underneath the floor boards were he waited for the right moment to strike.

Lee quickly spun his body backwards until he landed perfectly on the ground, while Naruto landed a few feet away from the Busy Browed Ninja.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked while creating a telepathic connection with Hinata through his Sage Arts.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine." Hinata replied.

"Are ya gonna be able to brake yourself free?"

"Yes…I can…But these chains are infused with TenTen's chakra….However I can break through them with Senjutsu…But the problem is…I can't absorb Nature Chakra as fast as you can Naruto…So…."

"So you're gonna need me to stall Twiddle Dee, and Twiddle Brow until you've absorb enough Nature Chakra Right?"

"R….Right."

"No sweat Hinata, I'll play along with Busy Brow's game for a little bit longer while you focus on gathering enough Chakra!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hey what are you doing blondie, the fight's not over yet." TenTen said as she pulled even tighter on the chains that were surrounding Hinata.

The young Kunoichi cried out in pain as the pressure of the chins tightened around her body, seeing this Naruto's fists slowly clenched up until they began to pop and the look of pure anger and rage were on his face.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HINATA ANYMORE I'LL TEAR YOU A PART LIMB FROM LIMB!" Naruto shouted.

Soon Lee appeared right behind him and unknowing to Naruto at the time. Lee had secretly unraveled the bandages that were around his arms, Lee's skin also was slowly turning red while the pupils from both his eyes had vanished.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Lee shouted as his bandages quickly wrapped around Naruto's body.

"Forgive me Guy Sensei, for I must use that forbidden technique once again." Lee said just before as he lifted himself and Naruto high into the air.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she struggled to free herself once again.

Once Lee and Naruto reached the peak of their trajectory, Lee began to spin them rapidly as they returned to the earth below.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!" Lee shouted just before he and Naruto returned to the ground.

The entire room shook, and a howling wind was made as a massive crater was formed in the middle of the training room.

"NARUTO!" Hinata cried out as streams of tears came running down the sides of her face.

As everything settled Lee suddenly leapt out from the crater, his skin color had returned to it's natural color while only half of Naruto's body stood out of the ground.

"Wow I didn't expect Lee to pull out The Lotus in this fight." TenTen said to herself in awe.

With a sigh of relief Lee declared himself the victor of the match.

"At last it is finally over." Lee said with a calm look on his face while he took in a sigh of air.

Suddenly Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke, only to have been replaced with a wooden log.

"WHAT!" Lee said in shock.

"LEE LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU!" TenTen shouted as she pointed high above him.

Lee quickly looked above him, but was unable to stop four of Naruto's clone from pinning him down to the ground by all four of his limbs.

"I….Can't….Break…Free!" Lee said to himself as he struggled to brake himself free from the clones grip.

"Releasing the first three gates and using The Primary Lotus drained too much of my Chakra." Lee said to himself.

Suddenly the real Naruto came charging straight towards the ground with his right knee aimed straight towards Lee.

The impact of Naruto's attack rattled the floorboards, and caused the young Busy Browed Ninja to cough out a small pool of saliva.

"He…Exceed …..All of…..My…...Expectations…" Lee said to himself just before the young Shinobi had passed out from the pain.

"LEE!" TenTen shouted.

"Now's my chance!" Hinata said to herself.

Suddenly a blue colored aura had engulfed Hinata's entire body and with one flex of her muscles, the young Kunoichi shattered the chains that had imprisoned her.

"What the….." TenTen blurted out.

But just as she was reaching for another scroll from her belt, Hinata quickly charged straight towards her and pressed the palms of her hands against TenTen's abdomen.

"Eight Tri Grams: Air Palm!" Hinata shouted.

Then a sudden force of intense energy sent TenTen flying across the room until she was slammed against a wall. The force that sent TenTen flying across the room was enough to put the young Kunoichi into a state of unconsciousness.

As Hinata loosened her stiff body she quickly ran towards Naruto, while he slowly walked out from the crater.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted as she wrapped her arms around him while streams of tears continued to run down the sides of her face.

"Hinata." Naruto said as he held tightly onto her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he wiped away Hinata's tears.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto but what about you?" Hinata asked as she placed her left hand on Naruto's.

"Don't worry it's gonna take a lot more than what these yahoos can dish out to keep me down." Naruto said with his signature smile.

Hinata was just happy that the man she loved was alright, and he was safely wrapped tightly in her arms.

"What should we do about them?" Hinata asked as she pointed towards Lee and TenTen.

"You're right we shouldn't leave them here." Naruto said as he summoned two Shadow clones.

"I'll have my clones here take them both to the hospital, while we get to the Chunin Exa….." Naruto said just as a sudden pain took over his side.

"N….Naruto you're hurt!" Hinata said as she held onto his side.

"Don't…Worry Hinata…..I'm….Fine….." Naruto said but was cut off by another sharp pain.

"But….." Naruto said in a wince.

"No buts Naruto…..We're going to get you to the hospital….And that's that." Hinata said as she wrapped Naruto's around her neck while she held him up by his side.

Just as the blonde Ninja was about to argue, he saw the warm smile that was on her face and found himself unable to argue with the woman he loved.

"Alright Hinata." Naruto replied with a grin.

"And don't worry Naruto…..I'm sure we'll get to participate in the next Chunin Exams." Hinata said as they made their way to the hospital.

**(Wowie you guys, dozens of you added this to your favorites, story alerts, and are now following it. And not to mention all the attention Redemption has received with just chapter alone, I hoped you enjoy the rewrite version of this chapter and I promise you that I will continue this story. And I just want to thank you vary much!)**

**-BK101 **


	8. Chapter Seven:

Chapter Seven: Kidnapped

Hours after the intense battle between Rock Lee and Naruto, we find the Bushy browed Shinobi lying comfortably within a hospital bed. Covered from head to toe in bandages, while we see his female counterpart TenTen sitting casually next to an opened window admiring the twilit village.

"Man what a beautiful sunset." The young Kunoichi said to herself as a cool breeze gently danced across her face.

Suddenly a knock on the door had interrupted the young her train of thought.

"Come in." She said as she turned her attention toward the door.

To her surprise it was none other than Naruto and Hinata who had entered the hospital room.

"Hey how's it goin?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

"We came to see how you two are doing." Hinata added as she closed the door.

"Hey guys." TenTen greeted.

"Well I'm fine and aside from a couple scrapes and bruises, Lee's gonna be fine in a couple of hours."

"That's good." Naruto said as he leaned against the nearby counter, while both Hinata and TenTen each grabbed a chair and sat next to Lee's bedside.

"Yeah the doctors said that they had to put him under some heavy medication though, so he might be out for the rest of the night."

TenTen quickly got a glimpse of the bandages that were covering both Naruto and Hinata injuries and found herself overwhelming with gilt.

"Oh man did we really do that to those guys?" TenTen asked herself.

"Is….Is everything alright TenTen?" Hinata asked, being the first one to notice the remorseful look in TenTen's eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence, as TenTen struggled to find the right words that she wanted to say

"Listen guys….." TenTen said grabbing both Naruto and Hinata's attention.

"I'm…Sorry that we caused so much trouble for you guys."

"It's okay." Hinata said as she placed her right hand on TenTen's lap.

"No it's not." TenTen nearly blurted out."

"I mean not only did you guys get hurt but..."

"You…Missed…Participating…In the…Chunin….Exams…" a weak and low voice said.

Suddenly everyone followed the voice to the Bushy Browed ninja himself.

"Lee…You're awake!" TenTen said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Lee you're okay." Hinata said.

"Nice to see you back with the living Bush Brows." Naruto said with a big grin.

"It's good to be back." Lee replied with a weary smile.

"Naruto, Hinata….I'm sorry….It was because of me that you guys had to miss out on the Chunin Exams." The young Shinobi said as he tried to lift himself off his bed.

"No Lee you need to stay in bed." TenTen said as she tried to keep Lee in his bed.

"No, No it's alright TenTen I'm perfectly….." Lee said just before he winced in pain.

"Take it easy Bushy brow, no reason to push yourself." Naruto said as he and the others help him settle back into his bed.

"Wouldja quit worrying about it so much Bushy Brow, I mean it's like what Hinata said, we can all take the exams in a few months." Naruto said.

"I know but I still can't help…." Lee began to say but was interrupted as the room began to shake.

"D…..Do you guys feel that that?" TenTen ask as the shaking intensified.

"An….Earthquake?" Lee asked as he and the others braced themselves.

Suddenly the group of young ninjas could hear a woman's voiceechoing through the nearby hallways.

"No…Worse….." Naruto said with a frighten look on his face.

Suddenly the door burst opened and entered an enraged Kushina, frantically searching the room.

"WHERE IS HE!" Kushina said as she frantically searched the room until she saw Naruto.

"Oh my baby I was so worried." Kushina said as she held tightly onto Naruto while unintentionally swinging him around the room.

"Are you okay, did you get hurt, well don't you worry because mommy's here." Kushina said as her grip around Naruto grew tighter, while making his face turn red.

"Is that Naruto's…Mom?" TenTen asked as she and the others watched in shocked.

"Y…Yes." Hinata said as she began to twiddle her fingers in little circles.

Suddenly we see Naruto's younger sister Anya enter the room while taking in big gasps of air.

"Mommy…Please….Slow…Down…." The young girl said as she collapsed onto the floor.

Then Minato had entered into the hospital room, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm…Suppose…..To be….The…Yellow Flash…..And yet….I can't even…Keep up with my wife…." The Hokage said to himself in embarrassment.

"M…Mom…..Would you…...Mind…Loosening….Your…..Grip...Plase?" Naruto asked as the color of his face changed to blue.

"Oh, sorry honey." Kushina said as she released her death grip around Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina." Hinata said as she bowed in respect to Hokage and his wife.

"Please Hinata we've already told you, you don't have to call us that." Minato said as he picked up Anya off the floor.

"M….My apologies sir." Hinata said while bowing.

."Oh kit would you just relax and just take it easy every once in a while?" Kushina said while gently rubbing her elbow against Hinata's side.

Minato then approached TenTen and Lee, while giving an intimidating look on his face.

"So these are the two eh Naruto?" Minato asked as he looked down at the pair of young Shinobi.

"Yup they're the ones Pa." Naruto replied.

Both Lee and TenTen had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Pa?" Lee said.

"Y….You…..Mean you're the…..the…" TenTen began to say.

"The Forth Hokage's son?" Naruto finished.

"Yup that's me." The blond haired shinobi said as he took his younger sister off their father's hands.

"It's no wonder why the kid was so good." TenTen said to herself.

"Now I want you all to know that what you did was reckless and dangerous, not only that you all could have gotten seriously hurt…..Or worse?"

"Yes sir." All four Shinobi replied.

"Good, now I've spoken with some sponsors of the Chunin Exams and they all agreed to postpone the event until tomorrow morning, that way none of you will have to miss the event." "Really?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Everyone said in unison

"You're welcome." Minato said with a smile.

"Now with that said, I suggest that you all get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm whooped." Naruto said while stretching out his body.

"Are you coming along with us TenTen?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, the doctors said that someone needs to stay with Lee while the medication wears off."

"Well okay, good luck tomorrow you guys." Naruto said as he and the others left the room.

"Thanks good luck to you guys to." TenTen replied.

Moments after Naruto and the others left the hospital, Minato had stop the group in the middle of the street.

"Naruto, Hinata I need to have a word with you."

"Uh sure dad." Naruto said.

"What is it sir?" Hinata asked.

Minato didn't say anything just yet which made both Naruto and Hinata worry.

"I'm glad that the two of you held back against those two, but never the less neither of you should have gotten involved in that fight."

"Dad!" Naruto said.

"I've already told you, it's not like they gave us any option. They had Hinata tied up, and if I didn't fight they were gonna just keep hurting her!"

"I know Naruto, I read the full report that you gave at the hospital." Minato replied.

"Still you could have just called out to one of your superiors and have one of them stop it."

"But Dad…."

"No buts Naruto!"

Naruto had an angry expression on his face after hearing his father's words.

"Now I'm going to let this whole incident slide, but if you or Hinata ever do something so reckless again. I'll strip you both of your titles."

Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces, while Naruto's anger and confusion kept growing.

"Do you understand?" Minato asked.

"Yeah….I got it…." Naruto replied while a sour expression on his face.

"Alright now why don't you take Hinata straight to Kurenai Sensei's place and meet us back at the Mansion." Kushina said.

"Yeah…..Alright mom.: Naruto said as he quickly walked away from the group.

"H….Have a good evening Lord Hokage and Lady Kushina." Hinata said as she quickly ran to Naruto's side.

"Yeah, goodnight." Kushina replied.

"Minato, don't you think that was a bit….Harsh?" Kushina asked.

"Yes but trust me Kushina…." Minato said with a calm smile.

It's all a part of the plan." The Hokage said as he began to walk away

"Plan?" Kushina said while her body began to skae in anger.

"What plan, MINATO….TELL ME!" Kushina said as she aggressively tugged down on Minato's earlobe.

"Ow,Ow, Kushina that hurts." Minato said as Kushina carried both Minato and Anya back to the mansion.

"Start talking Minato, otherwise you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kushina said.

"Oh Gosh…" Minato said with a worried look on his face.

As hours passed and just before the full moon had reached its peak, we find a group of four Shinobi with a question mark insignia on each their head bands deep within the moonlit forest.

"Do you all know the plan?" One of the mysterious Shinobi asked.

"Yeah, grab the girl and hold her for ransom." Another Shinobi replied.

"You do all realize that the target is a Hyuga right?" The third Shinobi asked.

"I mean if she uses that Byakugan, then they could detect us from a mile away. So what's the point of us trying to sneak anyway?"

"Who said anything about sneaking in?" The fourth mysterious Shinobi replied.

"We're gonna simply kick in the front door, and light up the place."

"Good, I always hated covert missions anyway." The third Shinobi said.

"Alright you idiots our window of opportunity is running short and we've only got this one shot otherwise it's all over." The first Shinobi said.

"Right." The other Ninjas replied.

"Now let's roll!" The leader of the group said as all four mysterious ninja vanished into the night.

Back in The Village Hidden in the Leaves, the quiet tranquil night was abruptly interrupted by the sounds of loud explosions and flashing lights.

Hinata quickly got herself out of her bed and opened her bed room window. To her shock she saw massive flame engulfing the Hyuga compound.

"Wh….What's going on." Hinata asked herself.

Suddenly Naruto appeared right outside Hinata's window, fully dressed in his Shinobi attire, while holding a massive scroll underneath his left arm.

"Naruto."

"Hinata, there's no time to explain hurry and get dressed and meet at the village gate in fifteen minutes."

"Wait Naruto what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know all the details….But…." The Blonde Haired Shinobi said, struggling to finish his sentence.

"Hanabi's been kidnaped."

Hinata's very core was shaken after hearing what Naruto had to say.

"Wh….Wh….How!"

"I can't explain everything right now, just hurry up and get dressed. I'll meet you by the gate hurry!" Naruto said just before he vanished.

"How could any break into the Hyuga Compound, and what does that massive scroll Naruto was carrying have to do with this?" Hinata asked herself as she gazed out her window and towards the burning Hyuga Compound.


	9. Chapter Eight: Stand Off

Chapter Eight: Stand Off

As groups of Shinobi rushed to the burning Hyuga Compound, we find the Hokage leading the emergency response teams in an effort to battle the massive blaze that was engulfing the Hyuga grounds.

"Everyone I want all our Water Style users to focus on the blaze. Everyone else I want you to help evacuating everyone that's trapped in the compound." Minato shouted.

Suddenly a man in an animal themed masked appeared right before Minato.

"Lord Hokage." The man said.

"What is it can't you see were in the middle of something here?" The Hokage said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sir….It's Naruto…"

"What?"

"It appears that he took The Scroll of Seals from the Manor." The man said.

"Naruto you wouldn't!" Minato said to himself.

"Quickly round up as much of the Anbu as you can and track down Naruto immediately!" Minato shouted.

"Sir." The man in the animal themed masked said just before he vanished.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village we find Naruto and Hinata rushing deep through the forest.

"You mean those men, who attacked the Hyuga Compound and kidnaped Hanabi, are actually after that scroll you're carrying?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, they needed an ace up their sleeve, and being the future heiress and all. Hanabi was the ideal trade offer." Naruto replied.

"But Naruto don't you remember what you're father told us?" Hinata asked.

"So what?" Naruto replied.

"I don't care if my dad strips me of my tittle and rank. Hanabi is important to you and you're important to me." Naruto said with his signature smile while making the young Kunoichi blush.

"But Naruto even if we do give them the Scroll, how can you guarantee that they'll give us Hanabi safely?" Hinata asked.

"I don't."

"What?"

"Listen I've came up with a little contingency plan of our own."

"What do you mean?"

"We're about to reach the rendezvous point that those mysterious Ninja told the Anbu to meet them at. So you're gonna have to remember everything I say in just a short time, especially if we want to see Hanabi to come out of this thing in one piece." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Hinata was nervous but she knew that Naruto wasn't the kind of person that would make the slightest error whenever lives were on the line.

"Alright Naruto, I have faith in you." Hinata replied as the two rushed deeper into the forest.

Moments later we find the mysterious group Shinobi, standing underneath a massive sized tree while the captured Hanabi was tied up against the base of the tree.

Aside from her size and brown hair, Hanabi almost resembled her older sister. But since she was captured during the middle of the night Hanabi was seen in a light pink colored night gown.

"Where are those Hidden Leaf Ninja?" One of the mysterious Ninjas said as he paced himself in front of the tree.  
>"Please….Just let me go…." Hanabi pleaded.<br>"Shut up you little brat!" One of the mysterious Ninjas shouted.

Suddenly a rustling noise deep within the forest caught all four of the Shinobi's attention.

"Who's out there?" The leader of the group shouted, as he and the others took a defensive position around Hanabi.

Suddenly both Naruto and Hinata appeared, with both their hands held up.  
>"Big sister you're here!" Hanabi said in joyful tone.<br>"Hold on Hanabi we're going to get you out of this." Hinata said.

"Who are you two, I specifically demanded a group from the Leaf's Anbu, to meet us here. Not two little brats." The man said while the other ninjas laughed.  
>Naruto quickly lifted a massive scroll from behind him and raised it above his head.<p>

"Oh yeah, then why would two little brats be caring something as important as this?" Naruto ask in an almost sarcastic tone.

"The scroll." The man said in shock, while the other Shinobi became silent.  
>"Give it here boy, NOW!" The man shouted as he waved his fingers towards himself.<br>"First untie the girl, then you'll get the scroll." Naruto shouted.  
>"Ah clever little boy." The man said as he signaled one of his followers to cut Hanabi free.<br>Naruto threw the scroll towards the group of mysterious Shinobi.  
>"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted as she ran to her younger sister.<br>Suddenly the group of mysterious Shinobi leapt high into the tree line, while each of them performed a series of hand signs.

"NOW!" The man shouted.

Suddenly Hanabi was pulled back into the trees, as one of the Mysterious Ninjas pulled on a thin thread of chakra that was located behind Hanabi's back.

"HEY WE HAD A DEAL!" Naruto shouted as he and Hinata watched as Hanabi was pulled back into the Mysterious Ninjas clutches.

"GIVE HER BACK NOW!" Naruto shouted as he leapt high into the air.

Suddenly each of the Ninjas performed a series of hand signs.

"So long suckers." The Leader of the Mysterious Ninjas shouted as the bases of every tree surrounding Naruto and Hinata began to glow.  
>"IT'S A TRAP!" Naruto shouted just before a massive fiery explosion engulfed the forest.<p>

Meanwhile, Minato was leading a small band of Anbu Black Op Ninjas through the forest.  
>"Stop." Minato said as he raised his right hand, alerting the Anbu Ninjas to halt.<p>

"What is it Lord Hokage?" An Anbu Agent asked.  
>"None of you heard that?" Minato asked.<br>"Hear what sir?" Another Anbu Agent asked.  
>Suddenly a massive howling winds and an explosion erupted in the once peaceful forest.<br>"Naruto….What have you gotten yourself into now?" Minato asked as he and the Anbu Agents watched a massive orange glowing cloud of smoke rise from the forest.  
>"Quickly, we need to investigate that area at once!" Minato shouted as he and the Anbu Agents vanished.<br>As the group of Mysterious Ninja laughed over their victory against the Hidden Leaf, Hanabi had streams of tears running down the sides of her face while whispering curses towards the Mysterious Ninjas.  
>"Those Hidden Leaf idiots should never have left children to do a real Ninja's work." One of the Ninjas said.<p>

Suddenly the leader of the Ninjas removed the seal on the scroll and unraveled the massive scroll. But to his surprise there were no secret or forbidden Jutsus inside, but a series of flash paper bombs woven on the inside.

A sudden flash of lights erupted and blinded every one of the Mysterious Ninjas.

"MY EYES!" One of the Ninjas shouted.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Another of the Ninjas shouted.

Suddenly a shadow, rapidly danced across the tree branched only to ricochet next to the Ninja who was hold Hanabi captive. With one quick swoop, the chakra thread that was binging Hanabi was cut and the young heiress was set free.  
>The shadow ricocheted and grabbed onto Hanabi and leapt away to a far away branch.<p>

As Hanabi's eye sight was slowly returning. She caught a glimpse of her sister, holding tightly onto her.  
>"Hi…..Hinata?" She asked in a low whisper.<p>

"Shhh." Hinata replied as she gently pressed two of her fingers against her lips.  
>"Everything's fine Hanabi." Hinata said with a warm smile.<p>

"But wait…..Where's your friend?" Hanabi asked.

"Just leave that to us Hanabi….I'll be right back." Hinata said as she vanished.

Just as the each of the Mysterious Ninjas sight were restored. A cloud of smoke erupted from the massive scroll, and from the cloud of smoke came Naruto with three of his shadow clones.

"Now what was that about us little kids?" Naruto said as he and his shadow clones charged straight towards the group of Mysterious Ninjas.

Each of Naruto's shadow clones used the heel of right foot and kicked three of the Mysterious Ninjas into the air. Next the shadow clones vanished, only to have reappeared underneath each of the Ninjas.

"Hope Bushy Brow doesn't mind if I borrow one of his techniques." Naruto said to himself as each shadow clone pulled out streams of steel wire, and tightly wrapped each of the Ninjas.

Naruto's clones then spun each Ninja in an aggressive vortex as they plunged the Ninjas back to the earth below.

"TRIPLE PRIMARY LOTUS BARRAGE!" Each of Naruto clones shouted just before they crashed each Ninja head first into the ground.

"Who are these kids?" The Leader of the Mysterious Ninjas asked himself unaware that the real Naruto was charging straight towards him.

"I ALREADY TOLD YA!" Naruto shouted, catching the man's attention.

Suddenly Naruto kicked the man in jaw and forced him high into the air.

Naruto vanished and reappeared right above the man with his fist pulled back.

"WE'RE SHINOBI OF THE HIDDEN LEAF!" Naruto shouted just as he was about to throw his fist.

But just as he was Naruto vanished into a cloud of smoke, and from behind it emerged Hinata.

"Gentle Fist: Crushing Wind Palm!" The young Kunoichi shouted as she thrust her palm deep within the man's abdomen.

He cried out in pain, as a small stream of saliva was sent flying from his mouth.

The force of Hinata's attack was so great that not was the man sent crashing to the earth below. But the force of the impact created a small gust of wind, extinguishing the surrounding flames from before.

"That's my girl." Naruto said as he stood on nearby branch with a proud smile.

As Naruto was tightly wrapping the Mysterious Ninjas in rope, he couldn't help but be happy that he had reunited the Hyuga sisters. As he watched them tightly holding onto one another.

"I knew you would come Hinata I just knew you would." Hanabi said as streams of tears ran down the sides of her face.

"It wasn't just me, but also my friend Naruto who came and saved you Hanabi." Hinata said as she and Hanabi turned their attention towards him.

"He's a pretty smart guy huh Big Sister." Hanabi said.

"He sure is." Hinata said with a smile.

Right as Naruto finished wrapping up the group of Mysterious Ninjas he slowly walked up to Hinata and Hanabi while brushing his hands together .

"Phew…Alright guys, let's say we bring these guys back to the village for interrogation and then go home." Naruto said with his signature smile.

But then the sound of someone clearing their thought caught Naruto's, Hinata's, and Hanabi's attention.

"Dad!" Naruto said with a shocked expression.

Minato stood on a nearby branch while the group of Anbu Agents surrounded the Mysterious Ninjas.

"Naruto….Did you two do this?" Minato asked with a slight angry expression took over his face.

"I…Well….Uh…You see…." Naruto began to say but was surprised when his father rushed into him while tightly holding onto him.

"Naruto I'm so proud of you!" Minato said with a smile, leaving both Naruto and Hinata surprised with his sudden change in attitude.

"Uhh…What?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

.


	10. Chapter Nine: A New Drive

**Holly you guys, 107 followers and 130 followers. You guys are the best, and now on with the show!**

Chapter Nine: A new Drive

"I'm so proud of you Naruto." Minato said as he tightly held onto his son.

"Ummm...What?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

As Minato placed both his hands on top of Naruto's shoulders, he began to explain his sudden change in attitude.

"You both passed the first test." Minato said with a smile.

"Say what!" Naruto shouted as he looked to Hinata, who gave him an equally confused look on his face.

"Kakashi, Kurenai you can release the jutsu now." Minato said.

Suddenly the group of Mysterious Shinobi vanished in a cloud of smoke as well as the group of Anbu agents.

"Kurenai sensei, Kakashi sensei!" Hinata said.

From one cloud of smoke came Kurenai, and from another came Kakashi Hatake Naruto's former instructor and leader of his old unit team Seven.

Kakashi was a few inches shorter then his former sensei Minato, and wore a traditional Leaf Jonin outfit. A dark blue jump suite, with a green vest, he also wore a mask that covered his left eye and also wore his head band tilting to the left side of his face as well.

"Well,well,well.." The Jonin said as he brushed the dust off of himself.

"I knew you both became more exceptional Ninjas, but I had no idea that through your team work and training with Master Jiraiya would bring you two this far...I'm quite pleased." Kakashi said while giving a smile through his mask.

"Wait,wait,wait. Can someone please tell us what the heck is going on here." Naruto asked while frantically waving his hands.

"I'm confused too." Hinata said.

"I'd be happy to explain to you." Kakashi said as he walked up towards Naruto and Hinata.

"You see in the Ninja world, those who break the rules are considered scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum." Kakashi said while grabbing both Naruto's and Hinata's attention.

"You see all of this was a test to prove your loyalty not towards your village, but to your fellow Shinobi."

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asked.

"You see Minato sensei gave you two strict orders to not cause any trouble after that indecent with those two students of Guy sensei's. And even though you two knew the consciences of disobeying the Hokage, you still sought out a way to try and save Hanabi."

Kakashi then placed both his hands on Naruto's and Hinata's shoulders.

"I speak for every one when I say I am very proud of you two."

The two young Shinobi felt a rush of happiness and pride running through them after hearing Kakashi's words.

"So then this whole time, the Hyuga compound wasn't on fire?" Naruto asked.

"And Hanabi was never in any kind of real danger?" Hinata added.

"Nope." Kurenai said as she walked up to the group.

"With some help from Kakashi, we were able to create a massive Genjutsu barrier around the village and made everyone think that there was an emergency."

"But won't the villagers be mad once they find out that you two pulled a fast one just for our test?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, you see the Genjutsu is set to only last until sunrise. After that only a chosen few will remember the events from last night, while everyone else will believe it to have been just dream." Kurenai said as she pointed to the horizon towards the slowly rising sun.

"Wait a chosen few dose that mean..." Naruto began to say.

"That's right Naruto." Minato said.

"Only you, Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai, and myself will be the only ones who will remember the events that unfold tonight."

"But that means..." Hanabi said.

"I'm sorry Hanabi, but you will forget the events of this night." Minato said.

"It's not fair!" Hanabi shouted.

"I finally get to see my big sister after so long, and I'm just gonna forget that it ever happened." Hanabi said as streams of tears ran down the sides of her face.

Hinata held tightly onto her sister, while Minato slowly pulled everyone else to the side.

"C'mon every one let's give them a minute."

As the others slowly walked away Naruto turned his attention back to the Hyuga sisters.

"Hinata."

Mean while as Hanabi drenched her older sister's jacket with her tears, Hinata struggled to fight back the tears that were desperately trying to escape.

"Can I tell you something big sister?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course Hanabi." Hinata replied.

"I don't want to be the future head of the clan. Father and the elders have been putting so much pressure on me. He even says that if I can't keep up then I am not better then my weaker older sister." Hanabi said as she tighten her grip around Hinata's sleeves.

"I hated him so much for calling you weak big sister. I even heard rumors that if I can't fulfill my duties as future heiress. He and the elders will give the title of clan leader to cousin Neji."

"Neji." Hinata said to herself.

"Everyone's been talking about how he's such a prodigy and everything. But I know that if you had won that last duel. Then father wouldn't have kicked you out of the clan, and mother wouldn't be sad all the time."

Hinata could no long hold back the tears any long, and immediately felt streams of hot tears running down the sides of her face.

"Mother."

"Big sister." Hanabi said as Hinata looked into her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll beat him in the Chunnin Exams and come back to the clan."

Hinata gently gently wiped away Hanabi's tears.

"Hanabi...I don't know if I would be a match for him." Hinata said.

"You seen how much stronger he is compared to me."

"But you've went through intense training these past two years, or so I have been told."

"Yes I have, but so has Neji, for all I know he maybe twice as stronger now then he was back then."

"But you just have to, you just have to...For mama."

Suddenly Hanabi reached for her neck, and pulled off a necklace with the Hyuga clan emblem on it.

"Here big sister I want you to have this."

"But Hanabi this necklace is only for the future heiress to wear."

"That's gonna be you once you defeat Neji, please...Take it...It'll show me that you promise to beat him in the Chunnin Exams." Hanabi said.

Hinata struggled to take the necklace, but gently placed her hand on top of Hanabi's

"I promise...To do my best." Hinata said as she slowly took the necklace from Hinata.

The two sisters then held onto each other one more time as Hanabi saw the morning sun slowly rising from the eastern mountains.

"It's almost sun rise." Hanabi said.

"I know." Hinata replied.

"Big sister..."

"Yes?"

"I know I don't say this enough but...I love you."

Hinata felt a small smile growing on her face after hearing her sister's last words.

"I love you too Hanabi."

Just as the morning sun rose from the mountains, and the sun's rays gently touched Hanabi's face. The young heiress slowly fell into unconsciousness.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted.

"It's okay Hinata, it's just the effects of the jutsu kicking in." Kurenai said as she and the others rushed in.

"Here I'll take her back to the compound." Kakashi said as he slowly took Hanabi's unconscious body off of Hinata's hands.

"You two had a long night, why don't you go home and get some rest." Minato said as he gently patted Hinata's shoulder.

As all the adults left, Naruto stood by the woman he fell in love with. She suddenly gave into all the emotions she was holding back and collapsed into Naruto's open arms.

"It's okay Hinata, you don't have to be strong for me." Naruto said as he used the palm of his hand and gently stroke the back of Hinata's head.

"Oh Naruto, how could you be in love with a weakling like me?" Hinata asked.

"Hey you're not weak,if anything you were never weak even back when we were kids."

"But look at me...Sobbing like child."

"Hey Hinata don't you remember what the Pervy Sage once told us?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone cries, not because they're weak. But because they have been strong for too long."

"Re...Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Everyone reaches their limits once in awhile and it's okay to just let it all go. But if you let those emotions get the better of you then you will never be able to move on in life, and that's one of the things I admire about you the most Hinata."

"Wha...What do you mean?" The young Kunochi asked.

"What I mean is, even though when the whole world feels like it's against you. You have this drive to keep going even when things look their bleakest, you still find the strength to keep moving forward."

Hinata looked at the necklace Hanabi had given her, and tightly clenched onto it as she found the strength to stand on her own two feet.

"The strength to keep moving forward." Hinata said as she slowly placed the necklace around her neck.

As she and Naruto faced the sun, the warmth of the rising sun filled the young Kunochi's drive as a small smile took over her face.

"I want to do it Naruto." Hinata said while grabbing Naruto's attention.

"Do what Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I want to go all the way with you in the Chunnin Exams, and to prove to everyone who said I was weak that they were wrong." The young Hyuga said as she tightly held onto the necklace.

Naruto was surprised to see this sudden determination growing inside her.

"Heh...Well then." Naruto said as he walked up to Hinata's side.

"Let's give it everything we've got in the Exams, and come out on top." Naruto said as he held onto Hinata's waist while she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"It's a promise." Hinata said just before she and Naruto shared a deep and passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 10: The Way We Came to Be Prt 1

** Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus. I've been trying to figure out where to go next in the story, and to be honest the more I thought of this concept. The more I couldn't wait to put it in so I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters and tell me what you think.**

**So without further a dew I bring you the next installment of Redepmtion.**

Chapter Ten: The Way We Came to Be Prt.1

Days after they had completed the first test of the Chunin Exams. We find Naruto and Hinata engaging in a sparing session in preparations for the second exam.

"You're gonna have to do better then that!" Naruto said as he caught Hinata's fist and threw her into the air.

The young Kunochi performed a series of somersaults after she was flung into the air. Once Hinata had landed on the ground, she quickly ricocheted toward Naruto while extending her right knee.

Naruto quickly saw this and blocked Hinata's attack with his knee, the force of the impact created by the two ninjas briefly shook the training field.

Hinata quickly lowered her body and spun her body counter clock wise while extending her left leg, causing Naruto to trip.

"8 Tri Grams: Air Palm!" Hinata shouted as she gathered some of her Chakra into the palms of her hands while driving them into Naruto's abdomen, sending the young Shinobi flying through the training field.

But as Naruto crashed into a nearby tree, Hinata was shocked to see Naruto vanish a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow Clone!" Hinata said to herself as she notice three shadowy figures rapidly approaching her from above.

The young Kunochi only had a split second to escape the three way kick Naruto and his clones had prepared as they came crashing to the ground.

The impact of Naruto and his clone's attack shook the ground and engulfed them in a massive cloud of dust, while Hinata slid on the ground.

Suddenly from the cloud of dust, Naruto and his clones were seen charging straight towards the young Kunochi, armed with Kunai Knives in their hands.

Hinata quickly pulled out two Kunai from her weapon pouch on her right thigh and ran towards Naruto and his clones.

The first clone lunged his fist towards Hinata, while she countered by colliding her Kunai against his.

The second clone saw how she had prepared herself by already aiming her other Kunai at him. The clone then raised his Knife and countered Hinata's attack.

The young Kunochi then spun herself in mid air counter clockwise and drove her right leg straight into the last Naruto and drove him down straight to the ground.

Suddenly the other two Naruto's had vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving the real Naruto.

"Better?" Hinata asked as she turned Naruto's unconscious body on his back.

The young Kunochi was shocked when Naruto suddenly rolled her onto the ground until he was on top her. She winched as Naruto was about to throw his fist at her, but was shocked when instead of Naruto's fist. She felt Naruto's lips gently pressing against her cheek.

"Better." Naruto said with a big grin.

Both Shinobi laughed as they laid weary and exhausted underneath the shade of a nearby tree.

"I'm really exhausted Naruto-kun." Hinata said while trying to catch her breath.

"I am too." Naruto said with a weary smile while holding onto Hinata's hands.

"That's the funny thing about Senjutsu. One second you feel invincible, but once it's depleted you feel completely exhausted."

"Would you like to continue sparing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Just before he could answer, Naruto's stomach suddenly growled as though it were a wild boar.

"Uh...I guess I worked up an appetite." Naruto said with a blush.

"Actually I'm kind of hungry too." Hinata said with a giggle.

Naruto slowly picked himself off the ground, then politely pulled Hinata off the training grounds.

"Alright, but how about we go and grab some lunch before we continue out training?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds good." Hinata replied as she and Naruto slowly walked away from the training field.

Moments later as the young couple were about to enter the famed Ramen shop. Two female voices could be heard calling out to them.

"HEY NARUTO, HINATA!"

Both Shinobi turned their attention towards the feminine voice. To their surprise it was none other than Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, a former member of Naruto's old team.

"Sakura, Ino hey!: Naruto shouted as he waved to the two Kunochi.

"Good afternoon Ino and Sakura." Hinata said as she bowed in respect to the two.

Sakura had long pink hair that she proudly let loose, while wearing a sleevless red jacked, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of black shorts.

Ino had long light blonde hair that she kept in a pony tail while her bangs covered her right eye, She wore a purple blouse that reveled her bare stomach, long purple sleeves that came up to her elbows, an apron skirt, and red scarf.

Sakura quickly noticed how Naruto was holding onto Hinata's hand and was shocked at this sudden revelation.

"Are...ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT!" Sakura shouted while pointing her finger towards the couple.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other while light blushes grew on their faces.

"Well...Yeah..." Naruto said while awkwardly scratching behind his head, while Hinata had a small smile grow on her face.

"Oh my gosh I;m so happy for you two!" The pink haired Kunochi said as she ran over and held tightly onto the two.

"Phew, I no longer have to keep the secret." Ino said as she took in a sigh of relief.

"You guys just have to tell me everything, like who asked who out, where did you have your first date, oh and did you two kiss yet?"

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"What I'm sorry but I just want to know everything about you two." Sakura said with a hint of gitty.

"Actually I wanna know everything too." Ino said.

"We...Well...We were about to have lunch, if you'd like we wouldn't mind having some company." Hinata replied.

"Alright, as long as Naruto treating." Sakura said with a grin as she and the others entered the ramen shop.

"Aww, why do I have to pay?"

"Because you're the Hokage's son." Ino said.

Minutes later, as the group of Shinobi enjoyed their meal. Naruto and Hinata indulged Sakura and Ino with tales about their adventures together, and eventually begain to tell their tales of how they came to be together.

"I have to admit...I was worried when Naruto had brought me to the forest. But when I saw that he had made such a lovely picnic on top of that hillside. And the moment when the fireworks went off and we shared our...First kiss." Hinata said with a blush.

"Oooohhhhhhh, Naruto you sly dog you." Ino said with a grin while rubbing her elbow against the blushing blonde's stomach.

"NARRRRUTOOOOOOO...YOU PURPOSLY DROVE A GIRL OUT INTO THE FOREST ALONE!" Sakura shouted as she put Naruto in a choke hold.

"Gahhh...Sakura...I wouldn't...do anything like that to...Hinata...ACK!" Naruto said while repeatedly tapping Sakura's arm.

"Sa...Sakura!" Hinata blurted out.

"Hey Billboard Brow, if you weren't busy trying to choke the poor guy out. You wouldn't have missed out on what the point of Hinata's story!." Ino said while Sakura completely loosened her grip around Naruto.

"They had their first kiss."

Suddenly Sakura's attitude changed.

"Oh my favorite knucklehead finally had his first kiss." Sakura said happily as she suddenly started to choke Naruto again.

"I can't win here." Naruto said to himself.

"Oh hey Naruto I've been meaning to ask you something." Ino asked.

"So we all know that Hinata has been in love with you her whole life. But what I want to know is when did you start falling for Hinata?"

Suddenly all three of the girls attention were focused on Naruto, while the hyperactive ninja found himself looking back on his past.

"Ummmm well...Now that you mentioned it." Naruto said as placed his fingers underneath his chin.

"I guess it happened that one night."

Naruto then painted an image of him, Hinata and Jiraiya as they were out exploring the wilderness outside Mount Myoboku back during their training.

"Naruto...Did you get that tent set up yet!" The old sage shouted as he carried two pales of water up to the campsite he and his two young students had made for the evening.

"Almost!" Naruto replied as he and a couple of his shadow clones struggled to fix up the tent, while Hinata started a small campfire.

"I got the campfire started Sensei." Hinata shouted.

"Ah excellent job Hinata." Jiraiya said.

"Yes I'm finished!" Naruto shouted as he as he stood proudly next to the tent.

"Oh really?" Jiraiya said as he walked up to the tent.

"Eh, pretty cool tent huh Pervy Sage?" Naruto said proudly.

"Not bad, not bad." The sage said as he carefully inspected the tent.

Just as Jiraiya finished his inspections he gently blew some air onto the tent, and in a matter of seconds the tent suddenly collapsed.

"Yup, you'll have to make it all over again."

"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted.

"No butts kid now hope to it."

"Fine." Naruto said in a gloomy tone.

"So Hinata which side of the tent do you want?" Naruto asked as he began to reassemble the tent.

"Hold it Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"You and I are sleeping outside tonight, while Hinata gets the tent."

"Say what!" Naruto shouted.

"I...I don't mind Sensei really." Hinata said.

"It's not about sharing Hinata. Back on Mount Myoboku you at least have you own dorm with privacy, while out here in the wilderness you're out here with two boys and no privacy."

"I...I see." Hinata said with a blush.

"Okay, but what happens if it rains Pervy?" Naruto asked as he wrestled with the tent's tarp.

"We'll then we politely ask Hinata if she's decent and once she is then we'll camp in the tent."

"Oh alright." Naruto replied.

"N...Naruto-kun I...I don't mind if you wanted to sleep in the tent re...really." Hinata said.

"Nah it's cool Hinata, besides what Pervy Sage said does make sense." Naruto replied.

"I mean my mom and dad have always told me to respect girls so I don't really mind, and anyways I was just giving the Pervy Sage a hard time."

"Oh alright." Hinata replied.

As the day was slowly turning into night, and the evening sun was touching the western mountains. We find the group of Shinobi enjoying a pleasant meal with each other.

"My, Hinata. I have had a lot of meals before, but I've gotta say that was the best meal I have had in a long time." Jirayia said.

"Yeah Hinata you gotta teach me how to cook like that someday." Naruto said while patting his stomach.

"Thank you everyone." Hinata said with a light blush.

"Alright you two, we'll worry about the dishes tomorrow right now I say it's time we all turn in." The elderly sage said as he unrolled his sleeping bag next to the camp fire.

"Yeah I hear ya Pervy." Naruto said with a yawn.

"Al...Alright...G...Good night everyone." Hinata said with a bow before she entered the tent.

"Good night Hinata." Naruto shouted.

"Sleep tight." Jirayia replied.

As the hours passed by and the full moon reached it's peek, we find the young Hyuga tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Oh my, I can't get to sleep." Hinata said to herself as she slowly lifted herself from her sleeping bag.

She quickly poked her head outside the tent and watched as both Naruto and Master Jirayia slept comfortably next to the camp fire.

"I hope I won't be disturbing them if I step away for awhile." Hinata said as she quickly garbed her usual clothes on.

"I think that small water fall we saw as we were walking through the forest earlier wasn't that far away." The young Kunochi said as she quietly walked into the forest.

Moments after after searching in the forest, the young Kunochi finally found a small water fall that was directly above a babbling brook . The light from the full moon shimmered against the cascading waterfall.

"Perfect." The young Kunochi said to herself.

Meanwhile back at the campsite, a rush of cool night air awoke the elderly sage from his slumber.

As he lifted himself up he noticed that the fire was slowly dying out.

"Naruto, hey Naruto." Jirayia said as he awoke the young Shinobi.

"Darn it Pervy I was dreaming that Ichiraku was having an all you can eat special." Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey the fire's slowly going out would ya go get some more fire wood?"

"Aww why me?" Naruto said as he slowly grabbed his jacket and shoes on.

"Hey haven't you heard of helping your elders, and besides somebody has to keep the fire going till we get more fire wood."

"Fine." Naruto replied as he walked into the forest.

We find the hyper active ninja collecting any twig, branch and lumber that was in sight.

"Man can't believe Pervy is making me do this, as though he doesn't trust me with keeping watch over the fire." Naruto said to himself.

"Okay there was that one time back on Mount..." Naruto said to himself but was suddenly interrupted by the sound a rustling water in the distance.

"What was that?" Naruto said as he gently put the pile of fire wood on the ground and went to investigate.

Naruto slowly approached a small babbling brook, with a small waterfall right above it.

"I'm pretty sure I heard that weird noise coming from..."

Just then, they hyper active ninja saw a mysterious shadow dancing on top of the water.

"What the..." Naruto said to himself as the figure leapt high into the air.

As the figure spun itself in front of the light of the full moon, a female figure took shape as it gracefully twirled in the air.

"Is...Is that a...girl?" Naruto asked himself with a blush as he used the light from the moon to traced the shadows of the curves of the mysterious girl.

The mysterious girl gracefully returned to the water's surface and quickly spun herself while creating a veil of water around herself. The full moon's light made the veil of water shimmer.

"Wow she's...Beautiful." Naruto said to himself in awe,

Without realizing the young Shinobi was slowly pulling himself towards the water.

"Wait is that..." The hyper active ninja said just before he plummeted into the pound.

The mysterious girl quickly noticed Naruto's presence and retreated into the forest.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that miss I..." Naruto said as he got out of the water.

But as he searched the entire area, there was no sign of the mysterious girl anywhere.

"Hello...Is...Is...anyone there?" Naruto shouted as he continued to search for the mysterious girl.

But unaware to the spiky blonde haired Shinobi that on the other side of the pond laid a pair of women's clothing on top of a nearby rock, with the Hyuga clan insignia on the sleeve of the jacket.


	12. Chapter 11: The Way We Came to be Part 2

**Hey guys I hope you all didn't think I stopped writing stories; ever since the last time I wrote for this story I've been busy with college work. Now I got some time to kick back and get back into the swing of things. I'll do my best to make sure no more long hiatuses happen and if I ever do give up on any stories then I'll let you all know but unless I do so you can always expect more BeeKeeper goodness and now for this looooong overdue chapter.**

Chapter 11: The Way We Came to be Part 2

"Y...You saw that?!" Hinata asked as her cheeks became a dark shade of red.

Ino was unable to from a proper sentence as her face became a light shade of pink.

"NAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUTOOOOOOO!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed onto Naruto's jacked and violently shook his head.

"YOU PERVERT FIGURES YOU PERVERTS ARE ALL THE SAME. BUT IN THE END WHAT REALLY GRABS YOU ARE OUR BODIES!" Sakura yelled.

"S...Sak..U...ra...You...Didn't...Let...Me...Fin...Ish..."Naruto said in a disorientated matter.

"You've got five seconds to prove that you honestly love Hinata for her and not her body; otherwise I'm gonna be owing Ichiraku for the Naruto shaped hole in their wall."

"I swear I swear." Naruto pleaded.

Sakura plopped Naruto back to his seat and aggressively popped her knuckles.

"Start talkin!" Sakura demanded as all three girls gathered around Naruto.

"Okay Okay...So yes I did think about it the next day when we were walking through the forest the next day." Naruto began to say.

"Naruto...Naruto..." Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto didn't reply; but rather was lost in a dazed look as he stared at the back of Hinata's head, replaying the image of the mysterious girl who was dancing in the full moon lit night.

"Nah it couldn't be...Could it?" Naruto thought. "I mean I really couldn't see the girl at the waterfall because of how dark it was...And Hinata was asleep in the tent right?" The hyper active ninja asked himself.

Suddenly Hinata turned her head towards Naruto.

"N...Naruto...Are you okay?" Hinata asked with a slight blush.

"I mean look at her; she's so shy and timid, and the girl at the waterfall was graceful, elegant, courageous." Naruto thought while being completely unaware that Hinata had asked him a question.

"Then again it's kinda cute how she acts like that...Why have I never noticed that about her before?"

"HEY EARTH TO NARUTO!" Jiraiya shouted just before he clocked him on the side of the head.

"OWWW...Geeze PervySage what's the big idea?" Naruto said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"In case you didn't hear me ten minutes ago were about to reach the training site. Jiraiya said as he pointed towards a massive water fall completely made of special oils found around Mount Myoboku.

"Okay now let's begin today's training." Jiraiya said moments later.

Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata each removed their jackets and shoes dew to the warm temperatures around the mountain.

"Now what I'm about to demonstrate are the effects of the training." Jiraiya said as both his apprentices sat casually watching their master.

Jiraiya then gather his energy, sudden mysterious red lines covered his eyelids which shocked both Naruto and Hinata. Then Jiraiya's nose, fingers and toes became toad like as his teeth became more sharper. He then reached for a near by toad statue that was about the size of a two story building; and with one mighty lift he was able pull the entire statue into the air with ease.

"WHAT THE..." Naruto shouted in shock.

"Oh my..." Hinata said in awe.

Jiraiya slowly dropped the massive statue back to the earth below and returned to his normal form.

"WHAT WAS THAT PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

Jiraiya then rubbed his shoulder with a show off kind of look on his face.

"That my young pupils is call Senjutsu, otherwise known as Sage Mode." Jiraiya said. "It enhances your abilities beyond normal human expectations, it even increases your endurance levels so that way as long as you use it you'll never feel exhausted or weary during battle."

"That's amazing Jiraiya Sensei." Hinata said.

"Yeah although the only draw back is the hideous pre-transformation state you enter." Jiraiya added.

"I was wondering about that Sensei, why do you go through that transformation when you're in Sage Mode?" Hinata asked.

"Ah there's the million dollar question." Jiraiya said as he sung his right finger in front of him. "You see that pre-transformation state is a side effect of the training."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You see kids; when you use Sage Mode you actually allow the power of Natural energy or Nature Chakra to enter your body. By doing this you gain so many wonderful abilities, but at the same time you risking life and limb literally."

"L...Literally..." Both Naruto and Hinata said as they struggled to swallow the lumps in their throats.

"You see if the process of absorbing Nature Chakra isn't perfect you'll end up going through a grotesque toad like transformation and then you'll enter a permanent state of petrification.." Jiraiya said as he patted on the side of the massive toad statue.

"You...You mean..." Naruto said as he and Hinata gazed in horror at the statue.

"Yup." Jiraiya replied. "This is what happens when Senjutsu is used improperly." The old sage replied.

"But don't worry over the next few days me and the elders will teach you guys how to properly summon Natural Chakra so that way this can be avoided."

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto shouted as he pumped himself with excitement.

"I'm ready Sensei." Hinata said.

Jiraiya then dipped his hands into the small pool of oil underneath the waterfall; where he streaked a bit of the oil onto Naruto and Hinata's foreheads.

"This special oil will help your bodies to allow Nature Chakra into your bodies, that why you'll each learn how to properly summon Nature Chakra into your own personal Chakra Channels"

Both Naruto and Hinata were nervous as they both sat in a meditative posture and began to sense Natural Chakra.

"Wow...Nature Chakra feels...pure." Hinata began to say. "I can already feel it slowly empowering me...Can you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

The young Kunochi began to worry when Naruto didn't reply, so she quickly turn her attention towards Naruto with an expression of horror. For what was sitting next to her was a Toad like hybrid humanoid wearing Naruto's clothing.

"Don't worry I got this." Jiraiya said as he pulled out a massive staff from behind him.

Hinata was frighten as Naruto's toad like body began to expand as though it were balloon ready to burst. Jiraiya then carefully aimed the end of the rod along side the back of Naruto's head and swung it as far back as he could and then WACK!

"OUCH..." Naruto shouted as he rubbed the back of his head in agony.

"Why'd you do that Pervy Sage?" Naruto said with a painful whence as he was returned to his normal self.

"Because if I hadn't you would have gone through the petrification process." Jiraiya said as he placed the rod behind his shoulders.

"Ji...Jiraiya Sensei!" Hinata shrieked as she witnessed her entire left arm slowly transforming into toad like arm.

"Hang on." Jiraiya said as he swung the rod as back as he could. He then began to drop it as hard as he could; but just before the rod had made contact against Hinata's head, Jiraiya quickly stopped the rod and gently patted the edge of the rod on her crown and the toad like transformation stopped and the young Kunochi returned to her normal self.

"Thank you Jiraiya Sensei." Hinata replied as she took a sigh of relief.

"No problem kiddo." Jiraiya repleid. "Don't worry you guys it's perfectly natural for you two to not be able to use Senjutsu just yet, it takes time ya'know."

"Got it." Both Naruto and Hinata replied.

Time passed on as minutes turned to hours and hours turned into days, as both Naruto and Hinata continued their training in the art of Senjutsu.

"Alright you two time to test what you can do in the art of Senjutsu." Jiraiya said as both Naruto and Hinata stood in front of two massive stone slabs.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" Naruto asked.

"Well my fine spiky haired student." Jiraiya said in a nonchalant tone. "These stone slabs are actually made of rare minerals that are so strong; that it actually takes special tools to brake through them."

Jiraiya then raised his right arm high into the air and swiftly dropped it onto the the slab. Both Naruto and Hinata winched as Jiraiya's body shook with a painful stinging sensation.

"See...What I...Tell ya." Jiraiya said as he gave a goofy smile while small stream of tears ran down the side of his face as he held tightly onto this throbbing hand.

"Now I want you two to gather as much Nature Chakra as you can, then attempt to break through your slab."

"Right!." Both Naruto and Hinata replied.

The two Shinobi began to gather as much Nature Chakra as they could; and after a few moments Naruto was up first. He did what Jiraiya first did and raised his hand into the air.

"Here we go." Naruto thought to himself.

He quickly dropped his hand onto the slab; much like Jiraiya Naruto wasn't able to break through the slab. He tightly held onto his hand and bent down to the ground in defeat.

"What the heck...Why wasn't I able to break through the slab?" Naruto asked himself.

"I was afraid of that." Jiraiya said to himself.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of crashing rocks behind him; both Naruto and Jiraiya were shocked to see Hinata as she drove her entire hand straight through the slab with ease.

"Oh my vary impressive Hinata." Jiraiya said.

"You're on your way to mastering Senjutsu my girl."

"Th...Thanks Sensei." Hinata said with a proud look on her face.

"Yeah...Awesome..." Naruto replied with a gloomy look on his face. "PervySage I'm gonna go for a walk for awhile." Naruto said as he slowly walked away from the waterfall.

"N...Naruto wa...wai..." Hinata began to say but was interrupted by Jiraiya as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata let him be." Jiraiya said. "I'll look for him; why don't you head back to the dorms and take the rest of the day off you've earned it." Jiraiya said just before he vanished from the waterfall.

Moments later we see Naruto sitting on the edge of lake; skipping stones on the water's surface.

"There you are." Jiraiya said as he appeared right next to Naruto.

"PervySage if you're here to make fun of me can you do it later I'm not in the mood." Naruto said as he skipped another stone.

"Hey take it easy kiddo I'm not here to tease." Jiraiya said as he sat on a nearby boulder. "I know what it's like to feel like having nothing go your way even after doing everything you could." Jiraiya said as he picked up a stone.

"From what your mother and father tell me you weren't exactly getting straight A's in the academy." Jiraiya said s he skipped his stone against the water.

"There was even an incident where you were help a village traitor steal the sacred scroll from the Hokage's mansion."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry about that; how was I suppose to know the guy ended up being a traitor. Plus he told me he could have helped me pass that stupid final exam." Naruto replied as he sat on the rocky shoreline.

"Still you did eventually learned the final Jutsu that not only helped you graduate from the academy; but it was that same Jutsu that helped you thwart that man's plans to escape the village with the scroll."

"Where you going with this PervySage?" Naruto asked.

"What I'm trying to say kid; is that this isn't the first time you came across adversity, and it's certainly not going to be the last either. Life will have it's difficulties, but if all you do is sulk about your problems and not even bother trying to stop them; then you're not going to go far in life my friend." Jiraiya said as Naruto's depressed look grew worse.

"But in your case you do have an excuse as to why you aren't able to absorb Nature Chakra Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya completely grabbed his attention.

"Your...Parents...Wanted me to wait until you were older...But you know I guess you have the right to know sooner than later." Jiraiya said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Listen Naruto...Do you remember any one telling you that twelve years ago...When the Nine Tails attacked the village?"

"Y...Yeah...Everyone told me how brave my dad was when he fought the Nine Tails and defeated him."

"Well what a lot of the grown ups won't tell you or anyone from your class is; when your father defeated the Nine Tails he actually had to seal the Nine Tails into two people."

"Two people?" Naruto asked.

"Yup can you guess who those two people are?" Jiraiya asked as he picked up another stone and skipped it on the rock.

Naruto wasn't sure of who his father could have sealed the Nine Tails in.

"The first person...was your mother...and the second person...was you...Naruto."

Naruto was terrified, unable to believe the words his master was telling.

"No...No...YOU'RE LYING PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted as he curled himself into a ball and began to weep.

"MY DAD WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME AND MY MOM...HE DEFETED THE NINE TAILS AND DROVE IT AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE!"

Jiraiya slowly stood up and gathered a little bit of his Chakra into the palm of his hand.

"Naruto stand up and lift your shirt up." Jiraiya said.

"NO!" Naruto shouted in retaliation.

"Just do it." Jiraiya said while doing his best to keep his anger from showing.

Naruto lifted himself off the ground and pulled his shirt up and reviled his stomach. Jiraiya gently waved his Chakra infused hand in front of Naruto's stomach; and moments later a mysterious seal appeared.

"WHA...WHAT IS THAT!" Naruto shouted in horror.

"That...Is what's keeping the Nine Tales from rampaging all over the ninja world." Jiraiya said as he released the Chakra from his hand while the seal on Naruto's stomach vanished.

"Wh...Why..." Naruto said as more tears ran down the side of his face. "Why would my father do this to me...And to my mother..." Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and sat to him, gently rubbing up and down his back.

"It's because of an incident that happened twelve years ago, on the day of your birth Naruto." Jiraiya began to say. "Due to circumstances that I believe you are too young to understand right now; I'll just give you the short version of this story."

Suddenly Jiraiya painted the image of the Nine Tails perched on top of the Hokage's Monument; howling like some sort of demonic force at the full moon. While a mysterious man in a black trench coat and a mask with only one eye hole stood in front of the massive beast.

"You and your mother are what as known as Jinjurikies; people who are chosen to hold one of nine tailed beasts within each of you. The seals that imprison each of the Tailed Beasts inside of you re suppose to be impregnable; however it is a completely different story for female Jinjurikies like your mother."

"Wha...What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You see...The seal slowly weakens when a female Jinjuriki becomes pregnant. That way the Chakra that usually helps sustain the seal is diverted to help support life for the growing infant."

"O...Kay." Naruto said as he went along with Jiraiya's story.

"And that's what this mysterious Masked man was planning for. On the day of your birth...The masked man attack your mother and father and drove your father away so he could kidnap Kushina. After that he took advantage of the seal's weaken grasped and released the Nine Tails into the village. It ravaged and nearly destroyed the entire Hidden Leaf; but luckily a massive force of Shinobi lead by my master the Third Hokage was able to drive the beast away from the village while your father fought off and eventually bested the masked man."

"Dad..." Naruto said with a soft tone as he looked down towards the palm of his hand.

"However Minato didn't have much time to stop the Nine Tails; so he quickly grabbed you and your mother and brought you two to the Nine Tails. Both he and your mother combined their powers and subdued the beast; at the last moment your father used a special sealing jutsu that Kushina's mother had taught him in case something like that were to occur."

Suddenly an image of Minato creating a series of hand signs appeared as his right hand became engulfed with pure white Chakra and his left hand emitted black Chakra.

"NINJA ART: HEAVEN'S SEAL OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!" Minato shouted.

The bold Hokage quickly vanished and reappeared above the Nine Tails; where he clasped each of his hands tightly onto the beast's forehead.

"NOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo..." The Nine Tails shouted as one half of his body was engulfed and a blinding white light and the other half was swallowed in dark shroud a black Chakra.

"Only got one shot at this!" Minato said to himself as he quickly returned to Kushina and Naruto.

He slowly drove the glowing white Chakra into Kushina and the dark Chakra into Naruto. Suddenly seals appeared on both Kushina's and Naruto's stomachs as Minato gave a sigh of relief.

"You see Naruto; the reason why you are having so much difficulty in master Senjutsu is because the Nine Tails actually siphons the Natural Chakra you absorb."

"It does?" Naruto asked as he wiped away the tears off his face.

"Then what's the point of me even learning Senjutsu Pervy Sage?"

Jiraiya then slowly took in a breath of air.

"It's...Because...Recently your mother and father and I have discovered that there is a secret organization out there and they are collecting the other Jinjurikies."

"Why?"

"At the moment their motives are unknown but what you should know is that when a tailed beast is extracted from their Jinjuriki...They die." Jiraiya said with heavy heart.

His master's word echoed through out Naruto's mind.

"They'll...Die?" Naruto said to himself.

"You see Naruto this is why your parents requested me to train you; that way in case those people come for you, you'll be prepared to defend yourself."

Naruto didn't reply but instead tilted his head down and just focused on the ground.

"I know it's a lot to take in in just a few short moments. I'll give you some time alone to let it all sink in but if you need me or Lord Fukasaku or Lady Shinma let us know okay." Jiraiya said as he slowly walked away back into the forest.

For hours Naruto didn't move; just sitting at the edge of the lake while the waves rippled against the shore. The sun slowly hid behind the western mountains until the evening skies became completely dark.

"I know you're there Hinata..." Naruto said out loud.

The frighten Kunochi quickly panicked and dove behind a nearby tree.

"H...How long...have you known..." Hinata asked as she shyly peaked out from behind the tree.

"For awhile...I just didn't bother saying anything until now." Naruto replied as he gently patted the empty space next to him.

Hinata hesitated for a moment but then decided to take up the empty spot next to Naruto on the shore.

"So...Did you hear what the Pervy Sage was saying earlier?" Naruto asked as he watched the shimmering lake.

"Y...Yes..." Hinata replied.

"I won't blame you if you don't want to hang out with me anymore Hinata." Naruto said.

"Wh...Why wouldn't I?" Hinata said as she quickly turned her attention towards Naruto.

"Didn't you hear him...I'm a monster..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Hinata shouted completely shocking Naruto.

Hinata quickly clasped her hands around her mouth.

"I'm sorry...I didn't men to shout."

"It's okay Hinata...I just thought you were the quite type I never expected you to do that." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"What I mean is...You're not a monster Naruto...You're...You..." Hinata said as a light blush began to grow on her face.

"Thanks Hinata...But how am I suppose to learn Senjutsu if this stupid Fox is going to take every ounce of Nature Chakra I absorb...Not only that but if I don't learn how to absorb Nature Chakra then I won't be able to protect myself from those guys who are trying to capture the other Tailed Beasts." Naruto then raised his fist into the air and slammed it against the surface of the water until multiple ripples were created.

Hinata wasn't sure what she should say as she slowly tiled her head away from Narut o.

"N...Naruto...I don't know if this will help...But...I believe in you..." Hinata said as her blush grew darker.

"Y...You...do?" Naruto asked as he turned his attention towards the young Kunochi.

"Re...Remember...This isn't...The first time...You faced danger and uncertainty..."

"Yeah I know PervySage already brought up how I helped take down the traitor a few months back." Naruto said.

"N...No...Not that..." Hinata added.

"A few years ago...a group of bullies were picking on me...forcing me to the ground and forcing me to ask for forgiveness for something I never did...And then you came and punched one of them...But soon all of his friends surrounded you and beat you up until your father Minato came and tied them all to a tree."

Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"So you're basically saying I'm brave because I know how to get my butt kicked?" Naruto asked.

"Wha...N...No..." Hinata said as he blush returned. "Wh...What I mean is you didn't care about your own well being...You could have just walked away and pretended you didn't see anything...But you chose to actually come to my aid and even defended me from those bullies."

Naruto had a small blush on his face and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"To me...That's the sign of true courage." Hinata said as she tilted her head to the side. "That's where you're true strength resides in Naruto...Your compassion for the safety of others is something I find is rare."

"T...Thanks Hinata...I really needed that..." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"N...No problem..." Hinata replied as she slowly lifted herself off the ground and brushed herself off.

"N...Naruto...I...Know it's none of my business...But...The next time you try to gather Natural Chakra...You should think of who those who you want to use that power to protect with." Hinata said just before she ran off into the forest.

"The people...I want to protect?" Naruto thought to himself.

As the full moon reached it's peak; we see Naruto standing before the stone slab from before. Naruto though back and remembered how he failed the first time he attempted to break the slab. He then took in a breath of air and began to absorb Natural Chakra.

"This again?" A demonic voice deep with Naruto's mind said.

"Listen you stupid Fox." Naruto said. "I don't care what you have against Nature Chakra; but I've gotta use it so I can protect myself from those people who are out to get your kind." Naruto said as he began to concentrate even harder.

"What's this?!" The Nine Tails said as he began to sense some Nature Chakra slip into Naruto.

"Not only that but odds are they're gonna do whatever it takes to get to me; even hurting those I care about the most." Suddenly there was a small shift in the air as a small build of pressure surrounded Naruto.

"AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA JUST STAND BY AND LET THEM!" The young Shinobi shouted. "I've gotta learn Sage Mode; not only just for me. But for the village." The pressure of air grew more rapidly around Naruto.

"For my people...For my friends." Suddenly a massive blue aura surrounded Naruto. "For my Mother...My Father...My unborn sibling...For Pervy Sage..." The pressure around Naruto became more violent as a small crater was formed underneath him.

"AND FOR HINATAAAAAAAAA..."

Naruto clenched his fist as tight as he could and drove it straight down towards the slab. But unlike before Naruto was able to not only drive his fist through it; he was able completely obliterate the massive stone slab into billions of pieces. The young Shinobi's breath was rapid, beads of sweat fell off of the side Naruto's face, he then slowly collapsed onto his knees where the massive slab once stood.

Naruto then raised his fist proudly against the moonlit sky.

"I...I did it!"


	13. Chapter 12: The Way We Came to Be Part 3

Chapter 12: The Way We Came to be Part 3:

As the early morning sun rose high over the Myoboku mountains; Jiraiya, Hinata, Lady Shinma and Lord Fukasaku were searching every trail and field through the nearby forests.

"Oh I'm worried Jiraiya-boy." Lady Shinma said as she and her husband rode on Jiraiya shoulders. "Naruto-boy hasn't returned from training."

"I know and he wasn't at the lake from last night either." Jiraiya added.

"Everyone quit your worrying." Lord Fukasaku said. "Naruto-boy can handle himself and if there we any signs of trouble the barriers around the mountain would have picked up on it."

"Please be alright Naruto." Hinata said to herself.

"You know we haven't checked out the training field yet; odds are he could have returned there last night." Jiraiya said.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Lady Shinma shouted as she pointed in the direction of the training field. "Let's get going and fast!"

Suddenly all four shinobi ran off towards the training field with the massive waterfall made of special oil. True to Jiraiya's words as soon as the group arrived they saw an unconscious Naruto; laying next to a pile of ruble where the stone slab from the day before once stood.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted as she was the first to rush to Naruto's side while Jiraiya and the others quickly followed.

Lady Shinma gently laid her hand on top of Naruto's forehead while Hinata tightly held onto his hand.

"Ah...He's alright." Lady Shinma said with a look of joy. "He's just exhausted is all."

"Thank goodness." Hinata said to herself.

Jiraiya then looked towards the pile of rubble in shock.

"Did Naruto do this?" The old sage asked himself. "If so then Naruto was able to harness more of Senjutsu's power than Hinata; and in such a short amount of time as well."

Suddenly everyone turned their attention to Naruto as his eyes slowly began to open.

"Shhhh...Everyone he's waking up." Lady Shinma said.

Suddenly both of Naruto's eye were fully opened but his sight was still a bit hazy.

"Hey...Guys...Whatchya doin out this late?" Naruto said with a yawn while stretching his body.

"Late?" Lord Fukasaku asked. "Naruto boy, it's nearly mid morning."

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you had us all worried when you didn't come back last night." Jiraiya said as he gave Naruto his canister of water.

Naruto first took in three huge gulps of water before he rose the canister over his head and poured the cool water down his hair.

"Are...Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah but I didn't know I over did it in my training last night." Naruto replied as he twisted the cap on the canister of water. "But Pervy Sage you should have seen it I was actually able to absorb a huge amount of Nature Chakra." Naruto said as he gave the canister of water back to Jiraiya.

"Yeah I noticed that huge pile of rubble." Jiraiya replied.

"It was all thanks to something that Hinata said to me that I was able to finally crush the slab into a million pieces." Naruto said as he gave a wink and a thumbs up to Hinata while the young kunochi's face began to grow into a dark shade of red.

"I see." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Oh and that's not all I can do." Naruto said as he quickly lifted himself off the ground and ran over to the same massive toad statue that Jiraiya used the day before.

"Naruto...What are you?" Jiraiya asked.

Suddenly Naruto stood before the massive statue while tightly clasping his hands together.

"Alright just focus." Naruto said to himself as he began to gather a huge amount of Nature Chakra within himself.

Suddenly the air around Naruto began to shift into a violent gust of wind.

"OH MY!" Lady Shinma shouted as she and the others watched Naruto in awe.

Suddenly a massive blue flame like aura had engulfed Naruto's entire body. He then reached out his arms and tightly grasped his hands around the massive statue and slowly began to pull the statue off the ground.

"N...NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jiraiya shouted.

"NARUTO-BOY DON'T; YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" Lord Fukasaku pleaded.

But suddenly everyone became silent once they witness Naruto lifting the massive statue completely off the ground. Clumps of dirt and dust fell off the bottom of the statue while Naruto took in slow deeps breaths of air; as he rotated his body to the side. With one quick motion the young shinobi threw the colossal sized statue into the air and sent it crashing down into the pool of oil beneath the waterfall. Everyone was speechless, unable to form a proper sentence but not at Naruto's new found strength; but rather to something that the that the young shinobi had undergone through without noticing.

"H...Honey..." Lady Shinma said with a shocked look on her face.

"I...I see my dear...But I'm still having a hard time believing it." Lord Fukasaku replied barely able to speak.

"Wha...What's everyone staring at?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"His...Transformation...It...It surpasses...Even Jiraiya-boy's." Lord Fukasaku said.

"N...Naruto..." Hinata said in a low whisper.

Unaware of his situation Naruto had gone through a similar transformation into Sage Mode as Jiraiya. But unlike his master, Naruto's nose didn't not become grotesquely larger, nor was he covered in warts like Jiraiya. Naruto's eyelids became red and the color of his eyes became yellow instead of white, while his pupils transformed into sideways horizontal brick lines.

"N...Naruto haven't you realized what has happened to you?" Lady Shinma asked while her body trembled in shock.

"No...What do you mean Granny Shinma?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"You...You've...Became...A..." Lord Fukasaku began to say.

"A SAGE!" Jiraiya said with much glee. "My word...You must be the youngest ever to have achieved this status." The elder sage said as examined the markings on Naruto's face.

"Do...Do you...Feel...Any different...Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a light blush.

"Actually...To be honest...I don't really feel any different than usual." Naruto said as he began to flex his muscles.

"C'mon Naruto let's say test your new abilities." Jiraiya said.

"Wait Jiraiya-boy..." Lord Fukasaku interrupted. "I don't think that it's a good idea to push the lad, I mean sure it's incredible that someone his age has the title and prowess that would take other ninja decades to achieve. But still that's no excuse to push Naruto until he kills over."

"I agree with Pa Jiraiya-boy; we should let him rest." Lady Shinma added.

"Oh what could happen; after all we all will be here keeping an eye on him." Jiraiya replied.

"Look it's just one small test to see if his endurance, speed, and agility have also increased as well as his strength."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see if the lad is ready to begin his training in Frog Kata." Lord Fukasaku said while rubbing underneath his chin. "What say you Ma?"

Lady Shinma had a disapproving look on her face while she folded her arms on top of one another.

"I don't know about this...But." Lady Shinma said as her expression changed to a calm and collective one. "Alright; but nothing to extreme Jiraiya-boy. And once your little test is over I'm taking Naruto-boy back to the hut and treat his wounds understand?" Lady Shinma asked as she pointed her right index finger towards Jiraiya.

"Got it got it, nothing to extreme." Jiraiya said as he raised both his hands up and gently moved them back and forth.

"Umm...Excuse me but...Master Jiraiya...What will Naruto train with exactly?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Pervy Sage; you don't expect me to train with just air do you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not and that's why I have this little ditty ready." Jiraiya said with a grin as he quickly pulled out a scroll from behind him. He then quickly rolled out the scroll on the ground while and quickly performed a series of hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Ninja Tool Summoning!" Jiraiya said as he slammed the palm of his right hand onto the ground.

A massive cloud of smoked had erupted from the scroll and had enveloped the entire training field. As the cloud of dust began to deteriorate; everyone had noticed the multiple groups of shadows that were emerging from within the smoke.

"Jiraiya-boy don't tell me you're going to have Naruto train with those!" Lord Fukasaku said with a hint of worry in his throat.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD NOTHING TOO EXTREME JIRAIYA!" Lady Shinma shouted while she raised her fist into the air while violently shaking her arms.

From within the cloud of smoke came a small army of similar toad like statues like the one that Naruto had just thrown into the waterfall of oil. The biggest difference with these statues was that they were the size of a normal person, granted that they were only a couple of feet taller than Naruto; even with them not standing on each of their pedestals.

"Ninja Art: Stone Awakening Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he once again slammed the palm of his hand onto the scroll that he used to summon the toad statues.

Only this time multiple blue colored streams of electricity was shot into the air and danced off of one toad statue to another. Suddenly each of the statues eyes began to glow a bright blue while every single statue suddenly came to life.

"WHAT THE HECK PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted in fear as he found himself surrounded by an army of living toad statues.

"Oh c'mon Naruto it's only a hundred statues." Jiraiya shouted. "If you can beat twenty five statues it's a D, if you can defeat fifty statues it's a C, and if you can beat seventy five statues it's a B, but if you can beat all one hundred statues you'll probably get the first A in your life."

"You suck Pervy Sage!" Naruto said to himself while he gritted his teeth.

Suddenly with no warning one of the statues came running towards Naruto from the side; the statue leapt high into the air while pulling back its right arm.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Hinata shouted as she pointed towards the statue.

Naruto quickly turned his attention towards the oncoming toad statue; he quickly raised his right arm out and caught the statue's fist. He then drew in and threw out his left fist out and straight through the statue's abdomen. The statue slowly began to crack while it's glowing blue eyes slowly faded away.

"Incredible." Lady Shinma said.

"Very good Naruto." Jiraiya said with a grin while he gently rubbed his chin. "Especially considering that these statues are made with the same materials as those stone slabs.

Naruto didn't have to to enjoy his first victory as three more statues ran towards the young shinobi at full force. The young shinobi created a single hand sign with both his arms and began to focus his chakra.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

A small cloud of smoke erupted around the young shinobi, and from within the cloud of smoke emerged four of Naruto's fists as they collided against each of the charging statues faces. As each of the stone statues crumbled into rubble; four Narutos stood in the center of the massive toad statue army.

"Vary good; Naruto-boy is going to fight those statues with the help of his shadow clones!" Lady Shinma said with glee.

"But will it be enough to help the lad win this battle?" Lord Fukasaku asked himself.

Soon more of the toad statues began to surround Naruto and his clones as they all stood back to back; facing every direction.

"So you got a plan or was just the four of us clobbering those statues the best you could think of?" One of Naruto's shadow clones asked.

"Yeah for now I can't disburse so much of the Nature Chakra I have left along with my normal chakra as well." The real Naruto replied. "So it'll have to be divide and conquer until we bring these statues numbers down to a more manageable size."

Suddenly more toad statues had leapt into the air just above Naruto and his clones; the statues then curled themselves into a ball like form and began to spin themselves at rapid speeds.

"Incoming guys!" One of the clones shouted as he and the others turned their attention up towards the sky.

"Everyone haul your hides outta the way!" The real Naruto shouted as he and his clones evaded the spiraling statues as they hurled themselves into the earth below.

"Now for our counter!" Naruto shouted as he and his shadow clones reached for their kunai pouches and pulled out three kunai knives and threw them towards the statues.

"Naruto couldn't be so dunce that he would just throw regular kunai knives at those statues...Would he?" Jiraiya asked himself.

As each kunai stuck the stone statues; they were deflected off of the statues stone bodies.

"He is that dunce." Jiraiya said as he slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead.

As the knives spun in front of each statue; a paper bomb emerged from each of the handles and began to ignited themselves. A chain of multiple blinding lights and the roar of a massive explosion erupted; the force behind the explosion shook the entire training field.

"That was incredible!" Hinata said.

"Yes; thanks to the chain reaction from each of those paper bombs Naruto and his clones threw at the statues. He was able to reduce every statue within the blast range to dust!" Lady Shinma added.

"Way to go real Naruto!" One of Naruto's clones shouted.

"Now is this a manageable amount of statues?" Another clone asked.

"Yeah; now all we need to do is combine our strength to make our final move!" The real Naruto shouted.

Suddenly the real Naruto had targeted a single toad statue a few feet away from him.

"There; everyone charge straight into that statue and help me send it flying into the air I got an idea."

All of the clones spotted the statue that the real Naruto was talking about and ran straight towards it. The first clone slid right underneath the statue while bending his legs backwards and sprung them into the statue's abdomen. As the statue was sent flying into the air; the second clone ran and leapt over the first clone and performed a backwards flip while extending his right leg. The clone then struck the statue's jaw with a devastating kick to the face.

The third clone stayed on the ground; but grabbed onto the real Naruto's hands and spun him into the air. Everyone thought that Naruto was going to finish off the statue by swinging the heel of his foot against the statue's forehead; but instead Naruto stood on top of the statue and ricocheted off of it.

The force behind Naruto's jump sent the statue crashing into the ground; while Naruto spun himself around until he was over the remaining statues.

"Now it's time to finish off the rest of these stone freaks!" Naruto said to himself as he created the same hand sign as before and began to summon what chakra he had left.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted.

Another cloud of smoke had emerged around the young shinobi; but unlike before the cloud of smoke was massive and nearly engulfed the entire training field. From the massive cloud of smoke emerged Naruto and dozens of his shadow clones. The toad statues quickly prepared themselves for Naruto's next attack by stacking on top of one another; the statues each took a defensive stance and crossed their arms in front of themselves. Then the remaining statues stood behind their stone brethren and used their arms and legs to reinforce the wall of toad statues.

"The statues created a wall by using themselves!" Hinata said.

"Pretty good..." Naruto said. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Suddenly Naruto grabbed onto one of his clones and spun him around until he threw him straight towards the wall of statues. The clone pulled his fist backwards and threw it towards the statues with all of his might. The force behind the clone's attack caused the arms of one the statues to crack until they slowly crumbled into dozens of pieces.

Soon all of Naruto's clones each grabbed onto their fellow doppelgangers and did exactly what the original Naruto did and threw the other clones straight into the statues. The clones fell from the sky like a massive and violent hail storm; little by little the clones tore the statues a part; chunks of rubble and debris flew everywhere around the field.

"And finally the finisher!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto's last remaining shadow clone tightly held onto him and spun him faster than the other clones did and threw him straight towards the collapsing wall of toad statues. The young shinobi gathered what strength he had left and threw it behind his fist. With that one last mighty blow; the young shinobi flew straight through the wall of statues and sent them all crumbling down to the ground.

"He did it." Jiraiya said to himself with a big grin.

"Incredible." Lord Fukasaku said.

"I know Pa; that Naruto-boy is always full of surprises." Lady Shinma added.

Everyone quickly ran to Naruto who was lying in front of the the pile of toad statue debris; unconscious on the ground with a big smile on his face.

"Master...Is...Naruto...Going to be alright?" Hinata asked.

"Ah...Nothing but a little rest won't fix him." Jiraiya replied.

"Oh yes speaking of which..." Lady Shinma said.

The elderly sage quickly pulled out a massive fan from behind her and quickly used it to stuck a ferocious blow towards Jiraiya's head.

"YEOW!" Jiraiya shouted in pain while he tightly held onto the crown of his head.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING; PUTTING POOR NARUTO THROUGH THAT KIND OF HEELISH TRAINING. ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT HE HAD JUST AWAKENED HIS SAGE POWERS ONLY THE NIGHT BEFORE!" Lady Shinma shouted while angrily shaking the fan above her head.

"I'm sorry master; I just wanted to see how far Naruto was in his Senjutsu training." Jiraiya said while he rubbed his head while awkwardly giggling.

"Well in any case we should bring the lad back to the dorms; he is in need of some rest." Lord Fukasaku said.

Jiraiya slowly knelt before his young disciple and lifted him into his arms and pulled themselves off the ground.

"Right I'll bring him there; it's the least I can do for the kid especially considering the great job he did today." Jiraiya said.

"Master...Is there...Anything I can do to help?" Hinata asked.

Jiraiya turned to his other apprentice and gave her a smile.

"Nah...If this blockhead is gonna need anything Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shinma, and I can take care of him." The old sage said as he masters quickly leapt back onto his shoulders.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off Hinata." Lady Shinma said. "From the looks of it; Naruto-boy is gonna be out like a light for awhile."

"Umm...O...Okay..."

"Don't worry Hinata; Naruto is going to be alright." Lord Fukasaku said. "Come now Jiraiya-boy let's get this lad back to the dorms."

"Right." Jiraiya said as he performed a series of hand signs and vanished from the training field.

"Naruto..." Hinata said in a low whisper.

Hours had passed since Naruto had defeated Jiraiya's army of toad statues; as we see Hinata walking through the twilit forests picking the prettiest flowers that she could find.

"I hope Naruto will like these." Hinata said to herself. "I remember Ino telling me once that it's nice to give a boy flowers. It lets them know that someone is thinking of them." Suddenly Hinata's face grew into a light shade of pink.

"Oh my...I'm blushing..."

As Hinata continued pick more flowers; the sounds from a Shamisen echoed from deep within the forest.

"What's that?" Hinata said to herself as she turned her attention towards the sounds of the Shamisen.

"Is that Master Jiraiya, Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shinma?" Hinata asked herself. "Maybe I should investigate." The young kunochi said as she lifted herself off the ground while still holding the flowers she picked in her arms.

The strange and alluring sound drove Hinata deeper and deeper into the forests, and had the young kunochi slowly walking up the hillsides of Mount Myoboku. After she had cut her way through bushes and branches; Hinata had found herself staring at a breath taking view of the entire mountain. The young kunochi could see everything from the neighboring mountains, the deep thick forests, a massive stream falling off of the nearby cliff from where she was standing, and all the way to where the setting sun was slowly falling behind the western mountains outside Mount Myoboku.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A female voice said.

Hinata in shock quickly turned her attention to where she heard the woman's voice; and was shocked to see a beautiful woman sitting underneath the shade of a bonsai tree. The woman wore a dark golden straw hat that had a light lilac colored vial surrounding her face. She also wore a similar colored strapless gown and dark purple high heel sandals. Hinata also noticed that the mysterious woman was also playing a red colored Shamisen; the same one that Hinata had heard earlier while she was picking flowers moments ago.

"Who is this beautiful woman?" Hinata asked herself. "I thought Naruto, Master Jiraiya, and I were the only people living on the mountain."

"Do not fear child; I mean no harm." The woman said as though she could sense Hinata's discomfort.

"My name is Nimue." The woman said. "And who might you be?"

"I...I'm Hinata Ma'am...Hinata Hy..." Hinata suddenly stopped herself.

"That's right; I can't cally myself a Hyuga anymore." The young kunochi said with a hurtful look on her face.

"Hinata...My what a beautiful name." Nimue said asthough Hinata's sudden interruption did not bother her at all.

"Th...Thank you...You have a beautiful name too." Hinata said with a light blush.

"Thank you...Hinata won't you join me and enjoy this gorgeous scenery with me?" Nimue said as she gently patted on the empty space next to her.

Hinata hesitated for a moment; but could not sense any deception from Nimue and slowly sat next her.

"So...Tell me Hinata; why is a young beautiful woman like yourself doing out here on Mount Myoboku all by yourself?" Nimue asked.

"Oh...Well...You see...I'm here...for training." Hinata replied as she shyly looked down to the ground.

"Training huh..." Nimue replied.

"Ye...Yes...You see...Me and my friend...Naruto are here to receive training from Master Jiraiya."

"Master Jiraiya eh...That old codger." Nimue said with a light giggle.

Suddenly Nimue began to play slow and calming song on her Shamisen; while Hinata could feel her body loosen as her nerves became more calm.

"Hinata...I hope you don't mind me asking; but why do you and your friend, Naruto need training from Master Jiraiya."

"I...I shouldn't say..." Hinata said.

Nimue song slowly made the young kunochi drowsy; as she found that her sight was becoming blurry while the young kunochi struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Do you like this song I'm playing Hinata?" Nimue asked. "It's a special song that my mother use to play for me when I was young."

"Oh...Ye...Yes...That's a...Very...Very...Beautiful...Song..."

Suddenly Hinata's body began to sway from side to side; the young kunochi could no longer keep her balance as she fell down to the ground and onto Nimue's lap.

"Ninja Art: Lullaby of Dreams." Nimue said to herself as she finished playing her song.

She then gently stroke the hair from Hinata's face to the side as she watched Hinata sleeping blissfully in her lap.

"Now my child; let us see the symphony of your life...Unfold."

**Hey guys sorry about last week. When I originally posted this chapter I wasn't to sure of it so I took it down and re-worked on it and I hope that you guys will enjoy this new installment of Redemption.**


End file.
